


miracles

by wrksout



Series: Miracles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, niall is pregnant, this is just fluffiness all the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrksout/pseuds/wrksout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s not a thing Niall would change. It just feels perfect, he thinks, that the baby is kicking softly the side of his belly just where Harry has his hand and there’s music playing while the boys try to cook dinner for all of them. It fits, like this is just what was meant to happen and Niall has never felt so happy in his whole life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. month 1

**Author's Note:**

> hiya! sooo, i wrote this more than a year ago and to be honest it was pretty bad written back in the day (let’s just say too many carrot jokes) so i’m currently re-writing it, it’s gonna be longer than it originally was and i hope it will be better than the first version.
> 
> (in case you want to read the first version tho, you can find it here: haroldy.tumblr.com)
> 
> so, let’s start this journey, if you clicked the link to read this thank you because it means the summary wasn’t as bad as i thought, i hope you stay with me and read the whole thing! but if you don’t like mpreg please ignore this, mean comments won't change anything so just pretend you never found this fic
> 
> i really hope y'all like it, cheers

The way their bodies were pressed to each other, thrusting harder and faster every second, holding each other with warm, desperate hands, grabbing, squeezing, stroking whatever they could reach, little whines were coming out unchecked from Niall’s mouth, heavy breathing and a raspy “harry, harry, fuck, harry”.

They collapsed on each other arms as they came down from their high.

Drowsy, yet cheeky smiles being exchanged as they looked at each other with everything they wanted to say but really, no words were needed right now. There wasn’t even words to describe how it felt, to be so in love with someone, that you feel out of control yet everything feels so easy that you don’t even need to think about it.

Niall is looking up at Harry now, trying to snuggle into his chest and stay all cuddled up with him for the rest of his life. His eyes are hazy and tired, but he smiles and lifts his head to reach out Harry’s lips and kissing them softly, a long but so lazy kiss that Harry’s heart might burst any second.

"I love you, Haz" It’s a quiet whisper, like it’s just meant for Harry to hear.

"I know, I love you too, so much Ni" It’s what Harry replies kissing Niall’s neck, "Now let’s sleep I’m knackered"

"Yeah, me too, good night babe"

"Night love, sleep well"

The lights are turned off and they find peace falling into a very needed sleep, trapped in each other arms and tangled in the overwhelming love they’re both feeling.

 

-

 

*one week after*

"Niall babe, what do you want for breakfast?’" Harry said when he saw his boyfriend going downstairs, tousled hair, rubbing his sleepy eyes and yawning.

"Dunno, surprise me" He said while sitting on the couch with his hand on his face, rubbing circles on his forehead.

"Are you okay?"

"I have a headache, but I’m fine, don’t worry"

"You should eat something babe, come here" Harry said holding a plate full of a very big breakfast, "it will make you feel better, maybe you’re just hungry"

"Okay" Niall said standing, maybe too quickly, from the couch.

He was about to walk over to the kitchen when he felt dizzy, like the whole room was spinning around him and he couldn't get a hold of anything.

He found the nearest the chair next to him and reached out his hand to try and stabilize himself. Harry looked at him with worry in his eyes, hurriedly walking to his side to be near to him in case the blonde needed a little more of support.

"Niall you look pale, what's wrong?"

And Niall really wanted to reply, wanted to say _don't worry, I'm just really fucking hungry, need some food in my system,_ but his face was turning green and Harry only understood what was happening when Niall put his hand on his mouth and rushed to the bathroom.

Harry ran behind him, of course, and occupied himself by rubbing small and comforting circles in Niall’s back while he threw up everything he ate the night before.

When he was done, he pushed himself up with wobbly legs and Harry's arms around his waist so he wouldn't fall, he felt weak, but way much better compared to how ill he had felt when he woke up.

"Niall are you coming up with something? Do you think you're sick?" Harry’s voice was filled with concern, still holding Niall's tiny waist, a protective grasp on his pajama shirt just because Niall still looked quite unsteady and he was shaking.

"I don’t know, but I don’t feel sick anymore, I actually feel better now, maybe it was something I ate yesterday" Niall said trying to reassure his boyfriend that he was really fine, nothing to worry about.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Haz, don’t make a fuss over this, I feel good right now, now that my stomach is empty I actually feel like eating somethin so c’mon let’s go and eat that delicious breakfast you made for us" Niall said with a smile on his face.

"Okay yeah, but please tell me if you feel sick again, deal?" He didn't know what exactly, but it was as if something was telling harry this was just more than what Niall was letting on.

"Harry I swear to God I’m okay. If this happens again I will go and see a doctor, yeah?"

Harry had no other option than to nod reluctantly, still feeling that this was important, not like a bad feeling, just a weird and funny feeling that was telling him to keep an eye on Niall.

They had breakfast and a few minutes later, and Niall absolutely devoured his breakfast, it was like he had never been puking his guts out just less than thirty minutes ago, but Harry wasn't complaining, after seeing Niall so pale, it was comforting knowing he was really feeling better, if the fact that he was asking Harry for more bread and maybe buy some pizza later told you something about how good Niall felt right now.

After complaining about the cleaning duties (Harry making a mess of the kitchen and Niall glaring at him while showing him _how you really clean and wash the dishes, learning some things from me won't be bad for ya_ ) they met with the rest at the arena.

"How are you lads doin’ this morning? Had a good night?" Louis said with an annoying and a jokey voice.

"Oh shut up! You’re just jealous"

"Me? I have nothing to be jealous for, Styles, what are you saying!" 

Let's just say the discussion about who has a better sex life started and kept on going for a good five minutes til Liam had to stop them or they would be late for rehearsals.

It wasn't what you would call a busy day, just rehearsals for a few hours and a few interviews here and there but they weren't tired, they actually enjoyed because it didn't feel like a job, they just had a good laugh and tried to make as many jokes and pranks as possible and that's how they got through the day.

Niall felt good during all of that. He was tired, yeah, maybe a little bit more tired than normal, considering Harry had let him sleep for an hour more that morning, but the sickness was gone for good and he felt alright.

When they arrived to the hotel again, they went to Zayn's room and ordered some beers and pizza, after a good and loud round of FIFA, they all went to sleep.

 

-

 

"Niall! The breakfast it’s ready!" Harry shouted from the kitchen. Niall wasn't asleep, Harry had made sure he kissed every part of exposed skin and then a full strong kiss on his lips so Niall would wake up easier and less moody.

There was no response from the blonde so Harry decided to check if even after the snogging sesion he was too lazy and fell asleep again.

But he was shocked and quite concerned at what he heard when he got closer to the room; the bed was a mess and the curtains were still closed making the room look darker than it actually was, but Niall was nowhere to be seen, except he could see there was light coming from the bathroom and he could hear him retching, coughing and whining and he was knocking on the door in no time.

"Niall? Everything okay in there? Please open the door."

After a few minutes that for Harry felt like hours, Niall opened the door to find Harry with a very big frown and concern etched clearly in his eyes. But they had things to do and they were already late to discuss that at the moment.

"We will talk about this later, this is isn’t normal"

Niall nodded wearily, he knew it wasn’t normal at all, he actually felt worst than yesterday but didn't comment on it, knowing it would just upset Harry even more, so he just agreed, and let harry interwine his warm hands with his chilly ones and got out of the house, not feeling ready to face the day but with no other chance.

 

-

 

The next two weeks were all the same.

Interviews, some performances, album recording and meetings about the tour, Niall being sick every morning and Harry’s concern growing every passing day.

Almost a month after the sickness had started Harry was fed up with this, it hurt him to see Niall run out of bed so he could reach the toilet before puking all over the room. he was eating least, especially at nights so he wouldn't feel so sick at the mornings bit it had gotten to the point when even if he skipped dinner he would still be sick and that's when harry thought it was enough and took Niall to see a doctor. 

He didn't say anything they didn't know already. He just blamed it all on exhaustion and working for too many hours without getting too much sleep, low blood sugar just because he wasn't eating properly but nothing that was too bad, he just claimed that Niall needed some proper rest for a few days, a full meal and some pills to help with the sickness.

So when they finally had a day off, Harry spent all the day cuddling with Niall, taking care of him and making sure that he was relaxing and taking his pills before every meal to keep the puking at bay.

"You don’t have to do all this Harry, I’m fine"

"No, we know you’re not. And I’m doing this because I love you and I don’t want you to be sick all the time. We have a long flight to America tomorrow and we will do more promo and stuff and if your inmune system doesn't put its shit together then I won't let you do anything until you feel hundred percent perfect."

"I love you too, and thank you, but you're ridiculous, I’m not joking when I say im perfectly fine, Haz"

"Shut up" was Harry's reply, and a gentle kiss on Niall's temple to let him now he was just joking.

Niall remained silent for a few minutes, kind of considering talking to Harry about what's been on his mind for more than a week now, but he just didn't know how to tell him without making him more worried, he decided to break the peaceful silent after a few minutes.

"Harry, have you noticed that my sickness it’s only at the mornings?"

Harry looked at Niall, frowning. He had, of course he had, he's been with Niall since the first morning when it started, he knew that Niall's sickness was only at the mornings and that the rest of the day he was completely fine, bouncing up and down the stage and laughing his ass off at interviews, he was fine, the only problem was mornings.

"Yeah, I have. Why do you think it only happens when you wake up?"

"I don’t know, I’m not a doctor, but Internet can give us some answers"

Harry looked at his boyfriend. If Niall wanted answers it was because he was really worried about himself and that made Harry just a little more anxious but he didn’t say anything, he just got up and came back with his laptop in his hands.

"Search it" Niall said sitting up and getting closer to Harry, he was nervous, of course he was, he was scared he would find out he had some terminal illness and not just exhaustion.

"What? What can I write, internet it’s full of lies too"

"Just google ‘morning sickness’, Haz"

They stared at the screen for a few minutes before shaking their heads; all the results pointed at the same thing.

"Pregnancy?"


	2. month 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i'll update everyday because the fanfic is already wroten so yeah.. hope you like this one!

"Pregnancy?" Niall said, not sure if the appropiate reaction was laughing or maybe worrying about it "well, it’s obvious that’s not my problem, I’m a man, there's a dick down there, so not an option, keep scrolling"

"Let’s google ‘morning sickness in males’" Harry said, which was actually a good idea.

The results said nothing more than allergies, the flu or bad cooked food. But they knew that wasn’t Niall’s problem neither, he'd had morning sickness for more than 4 weeks now, it was obvious that it wasn’t something as simple as the flu.

"Niall, please don’t laugh at what I’m gonna say, but, what if we try with a pregnancy test?" Harry was doubting every word, but he was definitely serious.

"And what are you gonna say? _I need a pregnancy test because I think that my boyfriend is pregnant_?" Niall said in a sarcastic tone, mimicking Harry’s accent.

"I know that this is crazy, but we don’t lose anything just trying"

"You know that even if I say no you’re gonna buy it anyway"

And with that, Harry stormed out of the room, went upstairs to grab his phone, wallet and a nice pair of shoes before he kissed Niall and left the flat, leaving Niall staring at nothing and quite shocked by Harry's attitude because, is not as if Niall was pregnant, like, how could he? Things like that just don't happen.

Harry was back less than 10 minutes later with a bag full of pregnancy tests inside of it.

"Did you buy the whole the farmacy?" Niall joked.

"I just bought seven tests, I’ve heard that one can fail, and I wanna be sure because, well, you never know, right? C’mon, read the instructions and do it Nialler" Harry was nervous, Niall could tell it by his shaking fingers and unsteady voice.

He didn’t say anything after that, he just got up and went to the bathroom with the seven boxes of pregnancy test in his hands. Once in the bathroom, he did what instructions said, but he still didn’t know how to act about all the situation. He would be laughing about it, but there was something inside him that was telling him that this was serious.

What if he really was pregnant? What it wasn’t something, but _somebody_ inside him.

He started thinking while he waited for the tests to show the results, and he started to panic at how this situation could make sense, in the weirdest way possible, but now that he was considering everything, being pregnant couldn't be discarted as an option.

He and Harry have had sex exactly four weeks ago, without protection because, really, they thought there wasn't any risk. A week after that night, his sickness at the mornings started and he was definetely more tired than ever…does that mean that-

"Niall what’s taking so long?" A soft knock in the door remembered him that he was still waiting for the results.

"Give me two more minutes, this takes time Harry"

"Sorry…I’m just... curious, you know"

Two minutes passed way too fast and he closed his eyes not wanting to see the results. But then he saw it, two small lines in six out of the seven pregnancy tests.

That meant… _he was pregnant_.

"Niall?"

He finally opened the door with a shocked look in his face. "It’s- it’s positive Harry"

"What?"

"If this test tells the truth, I’m pregnant Harry, one of them was negative but the other six were positive that obviously means something" Niall’s voice was a little louder than a whisper, but as he looked at Harry's scared but hopeful eyes he lost it, "HOW THE HELL CAN I BE PREGNANT? I’M A BOY, HAZ, THIS THINGS DON'T HAPPEN, WHAT IF SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH ME?!" he was yelling at Harry but it was just confussion and fear rather than anger.

"Niall, I- I don’t know what to say, but please calm down, okay? Just breathe, you know this things can be wrong sometimes.."

"No Harry, one test can be wrong, not six" Niall shook his head and the he started to panic again "THIS CAN’T BE HAPPENING HARRY! I’M A MAN, I CAN’T BE FUCKING PREG-" Niall was interrupted by a sharp pain in his lower stomach that felt as if someone had stabbed him with a really sharp knife, it hurt, it hurt so fucking much he curled on himself trying to make it stop.

"Niall, what’s wrong? Niall, look at me babe, what's wrong, what hurts?!"

"It..it hurts..so much" Niall cried out in pain "Harry help me- if this, fuck if this is the baby I don’t wanna lose it"

Harry’s stomach flipped inside at the mention of that. If Niall was really pregnant, he could be losing their baby now. He helped Niall and they both got into the car. Niall was shaking and crying all the way to the hospital, wrapping his arms around his painful middle.

"Niall, breath in and out, come on, you need to calm down, we'll be there soon and you'll be okay"

"Harry shut up! I’m not giving birth, we don’t even know if I’m preg- ugh Harry it hurts so much…"

When they finally arrived to the hospital Harry helped Niall out of the car. And the perks of being celebrities really helped this time, as soon as they stepped into the ward there was nurses helping and calling a doctor.

"Hello Mr Horan, I’m Doctor Dlain, please tell me where it hurts" The doctor was a pretty woman, with dark long hair, brown eyes and a sweet smile.

"My stomach, down here…" he pointed towards his lower stomach where the pain felt the worst.

“Did you eat something before?”

Niall looked at Harry, pleading with his eyes to answer for him.

"No, he didn’t. we had breakfast but like, 6 hours ago"

"Have you ever had appendicidis?”

Niall nodded, but Harry answered "Yes, about four years ago"

"Any other symptom?"

And Harry answered again "He's been throwing up everyday for the last 4 weeks, but it's just at the morning and then he's fine"

Dr Dlain frowned. “I will take you to the x-ray machine, okay? I can’t give you any kind of medicine or painkillers until I know what’s causing the pain. Please try to breath and stay calm”

They were at the x-ray room in no time and Harry was waiting outside, biting his nails, with millions of questions bombarding his brain. Niall was inside, with the same pain still in his stomach while the doctor tried to find what was wrong with him.

And she found something.

"Is that? Is that a fetus?" Dr Dlain asked to the man in charge of the machine.

"Oh God if this is a baby, we need to get him out of the x-ray and make an ecography"

They carried Niall to another room, trying to explain the situation without Niall (or Harry) freaking out, they helped him settle in a hospital bed, with scratchy sheets and _hospital_ smell, Niall wanted to puke.

"Niall, in the x-ray we saw something that looked like a fetus. It wasn’t clear but that’s the reason we have to do an ecography, so just relax, this won't take long"

"Can- can Harry come in?"

"Yes, yes of course he can, I'll call him right now"

When Harry got inside the room the first thing he did was kiss Niall, Dr Dlain grabbed a chair so he could sit right beside Niall and Harry thanked her, holding Niall's hand tightly and whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

"Does it still hurt, Ni?" he said quietly, almost whispering, because Niall had his eyes closed and he was curled on his side, but just because he was clutching his hand and frowning that Harry could tell he was awake.

Niall just nodded and his frown deepened even more, "I wanna go home, Harry"

"We'll go home soon, I promise, it will be okay"

Dr Dlain was back in the room with everything necessary for the ecography and Niall felt so sick he actually had to ask for the bathroom. He was just nervous, and the pain was still there and he just wanted to get the hell out of the hospital and go back to his life without thinking about morning sickness or babies.

When he was lying again in the bed, with his shirt rolled up so it wouldn't get messy with the gel they were about to use, he just focused on the fact that if this was real, if there was really a little person inside of him, he would try his best to now freak out about it.

After a few more minutes of dealing with cold gel on his stomach, they confirmed their suspicions. Niall was 5 weeks pregnant and the pain was just because he over reacted and he had a panic attack.

"Niall, I have to acept this are very shocking news, but you’re pregnant, this is actually happening and there's a baby growing up right inside your belly, and I can't explain you how it happened because I've never dealt with a male pregnancy before, but i can assure you it has happened before, it's just a small number but you're not the only male that's ever been pregnant, you'll be okay. Now, I will ask you some questions and you need to answer them honestly. And don’t worry, a nurse is coming with some pills that will help with the pain."

Niall nodded and looked at Harry who was holding his hand, but he was lost in his thoughts, like he was physically there in the room but his mind was really far far away.

"Haz?"

"Oh my God, Niall we're having a baby!"

"We are, yeah" Niall swears he has never smiled so big in his life.

They kissed again, until Dr Dlain cleared her throat and they blushed breaking the kiss sheepishly.

"Niall, did you have any kind of sexual encounter with someone about 5 weeks ago?"

He nodded, he felt too weak but at the same time too overwhelmed to use words right now.

"Do you know who's the father of the baby?"

Harry was looking at Niall now.

"Harry." As soon as Niall said that Harry just couldn't contain himself and kissed Niall again.

"Okay, what was your first symptom and have you felt anything different in yourself?"

Niall took a moment to answer the question. 

"The next week after that night I started to feel dizzy and sick every morning, and it still happens, I felt tired after every perfomance and that’s all."

"Okay, Harry did you notice anything more?"

Harry shook his head. He was just speechless, the only thing he was able to do was nodding, squeezing Niall's hand and kissing Niall's lips.

"Well according to the ecography, the baby has around five weeks, and it’s perfectly healthy and fine though is still very small so there's nothing more to say. But I have to ask you both this last question, do you want to continue with the pregnancy?"

Harry and Niall looked at each other, they didn’t know what to say. If these were normal circumstances, they wouldn't doubt it for a second, but what if this had risks? What if this was dangerous for Niall, what if they lose the baby?

"Don’t worry, you don’t have to decide now. We have time to stop the pregnancy til the week 12, I will make you an appoinment for that day, this is a decision you have to think very well, I'll give you my number so you can contact me whenever it's needed or of you need to ask any questions, have a good afternoon guys, it was great meeting you, you're a lovely couple!"

 

-

 

"Harry what do you want to do?" Was the first thing Niall asked after they got out of the hospital, Harry was driving to their flat again and was quite surprised with Niall's question.

"Niall, I dont know. I think we should keep it, I mean, it’s a life we’re talking about, we can’t kill our baby!"

"But Harry this is weird! I feel like a phenomenon, and what about the lads? the tour? the fans? What would everybody say? What if this will be more damage then good?"

"Niall first of all you’re not a phenomenon, you heard what the doctor said, you're not the first one to ever experience this, this is a miracle, we’re blessed with this baby! And why should we care about what people say? We made this baby with love, and we can keep it with love. The lads will understand and the fans will support us! And if you're worried about it being a risk I am too! But we can always ask Dr Dlain if this is safe, we have time to do research about it, but she said you will be alright, for me there's no other option I want this baby"

Niall was smiling now, he could feel himself tearing up because yeah, Harry was right. Why would he care about people's opinion they had each other and the boys will obviously understand, they would be thrilled by the idea of a baby and maybe Louis will make too many jokes but it all felt alright.

"I actually wanna keep it too, I just feel I need this baby, I mean, I can't feel it yet but I know that if this is happening is because of a reason"

And with a smile (and misty eyes but none of them would ever admit it), they both made the final decision, the baby will live, and grow up and stay with them forever because it just felt like they were ready, for this journey, they felt more than ready to have a little one in their arms and running around the house while they play around.

-

 

They arrived to their flat a few minutes after. Harry was still holding Niall's hand and had an arm around his waist because the pills he took at the hospital made him feel dizzy and sleepy.

"How do you feel now babe? Did the pain stop?"

"Yeah, I feel much better now but I feel like taking a looooong nap right now, I’m so tired!" Niall said yawning.

"Go to sleep Ni, I will call the doctor to tell her our decision, maybe she’ll want to see us before the 12 weeks"

"Okay, but dont take too long, I wanna cuddle with you"

Of course Harry didn't take long because the only thing he wanted to do right now was hug and cuddle and kiss Niall, keep him closecloseclose and thank him, too, because he was now carrying someone that already meant a lot to them.


	3. month 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm on vacations now so you can expect a new chapter everyday!! *crowd cheers*  
> thanks for reading guys<3

"Niall? Niall wake up, we have to see doctor Dlain today, remember?" Harry said trying to wake up his tired boyfriend, who let out a groan trying to say ‘five minutes’.

"Oh come on Nialler! Aren’t you excited? We will see our baby today"

"m’ tired" was all Niall managed to say with his sleepy voice, he didn’t wanna wake up, he knew that as soon he got up, he would feel sick again, not a pleasant feeling at all if you ask him.

"Niall, I’m serious, we will be late if you don’t get your ass out of the bed right now!"

"No, let me sleep, I don’t wanna be sick again, can't you call her and say that we will be there later?" Niall said pressing his head against the pillow.

"I will give you five more minutes Horan, if you’re not in the kitchen in five, I will throw cold water at you" he was obviously joking but he knew there were two things Niall hated the most at the morning; being tickled and cold water. Now he could add morning sickness to that list, though.

Harry heard Niall laugh as he pulled his head out of the covers, "we both know you wouldn never do that"

"Do I have to prove it? The bathroom is just right there, I'm gonna bring it and throw it all over you" Harry teased.

"Ugh, don't talk abouth bathrooms at this time of the morning, Harold!"

"Okay sorry Ni, but really, we have to get there in less than forty minutes and your hair is a mess, it will take you like three hours to get it done" 

"Shut up, you can't insult your pregnant boyfriend" Niall was now sitting up, rubbing his tired, sleepy eyes that now were looking at Harry. "I never thought I would call myself a pregnant boyfriend"

"Life is full of surprises isn't it?" Harry said, getting closer to Niall so he could kiss him good morning.

"Wonderful surprises I would say" Niall grinned brushing his lips against Harry's "let me puke and then brush my teeth and we can kiss til' our lips are numb"

"You just killed the romance, Niall!"

"I love you, you know, right?"

"Of course I do, Ni, I love you both," he said bending over and kissing Niall's tiny belly, "more than I'd ever love anything in the world"

"Aren't I the one who should be all sappy and emotional?" Niall laughed, "I love you Haz, but now help me up I need the bathroom"

 

-

They arrived to the appointment with Dr Dlain fifteen minutes late, much to Harry's annoyance.

"So, Niall, you can sit down here, and Harry you too" she said while getting ready all they'd need for the first ultrasound, "how have you been feeling lately, Niall?"

"I’m really fine, the morning sickness is still there, but apart of that, I feel really good, there's nothing much to say, I guess."

"I’m glad to hear that Niall, but now that you've reached the third month of the pregnancy some things will start to change, your morning sickness can dissapear anytime now or it can be there for the rest of the pregnancy, it really depends on how your body deals with it. Your belly will start to grow too, I bet you've found it a little more round lately but this is the time when your baby starts developing so it will get bigger in no time and maybe your back will hurt sometimes, it will be harder to sleep if it aches and probably you’ll feel more tired but that's just normal. Your hormones are going crazy right now, so that means you'll be having mood swings and cravings, but apart from that, you'll be okay, nothing else should hurt."

"But he can sing and perform with us?" Harry asked.

"Of course he can, just don't risk it, making too much effort can make you feel even more tired and you have to be careful with jumps or dance moves, try not to move a lot. I will give you some vitamins that your body needs right now, they will help with the sickness in case it goes on and with back pains too, any more questions?"

"What should worry us?" Harry asked biting his thumb, aparently he had been ready to ask questions today. Niall was just silent trying to remember all the recommendations she gave them.

"As I said, nothing apart from your back should hurt, around the fourth month you can start feeling small and short contractions at the mornings or after a long and busy day, if you're stressed or tired they can come more often, that's why I need you to stay calm and have a good nights sleep whenever you can, just don't overstress your body because right now it’s adjusting to the changes and the baby is starting move a little, even if you still can’t feel it, you need to save all the energy you can" she smiled kindly at them, "and about Harry's question, if there's blood, if you faint or if you have pain in your chest, you have to come here quickly, okay?"

"Got it" Niall replied, but anxiety was eating him alive so he couldn't help himself when he asked, "can we see the baby now?" 

Dr Dlain just smiled fondly at him, "sure, go and lie down in the hospital bed, I will bring the monitor"

Is not like Niall's belly was big or anything, it was actually really small, you wouldn't be able to tell a baby was there if he wore baggy clothes, but still, Harry helped him up like he had a huge bump already, "it's fine, Haz, I'm okay"

"Just don't want you to trip and fall over"

"You're adorable when you're worried but I won't fall, honest"

"Okay, just, you know, wanted to be sure"

Niall laughed quietly, and whispered in Harry's ear when he was sitting on the edge of the bed, "I love you"

Harry replied with a husky whisper too, and before they could kiss, Dr Dlain arrived with some towels and a small machine for the ecography. Harry was holding Niall’s hand, squeezing it painfully while the Doctor was applying the cold gel on Niall's stomach and he kissed his cheek when Niall winced at how cold the liquid was against his belly. 

They lost track of time while she set the monitor on Niall's abdomen, trying to find the baby’s heart.

_thump, thump, thump, thump_

It was fast, but strong and constant and Niall's eyes widened in realization when she said that it was the baby's heart. His eyes were filling with tears, tears of such an overwhelming happiness and they were fixed on Harry's green ones, that were just the same, showing so many emotions that Niall just squeezed his hand ever tighter, like saying _yeah this is our baby, this is real, this is actually happening_.

They finally stopped looking at each other when the doctor talked again, pointing to a blurry part fo the screen showing them the little baby's head.

At this point, Harry was trying his best not to cry, and Niall’s eyes were already shedding some tears.

"Do you want the picture?"

Harry and Niall looked at each other. There was no denying they wanted it, the first thing they wanted to do was getting lots of pictures, for their wallets, the fridge, their moms and the boys (when they finally tell them). 

Dr Dlain printed a total of ten pictures and when Harry had them in his hands he couldn't stop himself, he just cried, hugging Niall who was already sitting on the bed.

"Hey, what’s wrong Haz?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing" he said, smiling despite the tears that were still making their way down his cheeks, with Niall's warm fingers catching and wiping them.

"Then why are you crying babe?"

"Because I love you so much and I still can’t believe this is not a dream" Harry said with a shaking voice.

Niall smiled trying to hide the tears that were forming again in his eyes, "Haz, I love you so much"

"Thank you for giving me this beautiful miracle"

"Thank _you_ , for experiencing all of this with me"

-

Two weeks have passed since the ultrasound and they still haven’t tell anything to the boys. They were kind of scared of their reaction, not because they would be angry at them but because this would change everything, and the tour would have to be cancelled for Niall and the baby's sake, but Niall’s belly was starting to grow and show and they needed to tell them now before they noticed something strange.

The morning they decided it was the proper time to tell them, Niall woke up at 5am feeling really sick. He just went to the toilet but after retching for about ten minutes he just got a headache and went back to the bed hoping he would wake up feeling alright. But an hour later, a sharp pain in his back woke him again and left him feeling sick again, but he couldn't stand up because of his back, and finally at 7am, after tossing around in bed trying not to wake Harry up, he realized that he wouldn't fall asleep anymore, so he decided to go to the kitchen and make some coffee for Harry, who was still sound asleep.

The boys were supposed to arrive at noon, for a normal lunch between lads, the excuse was that they were celebrating the success of the tour, but the truth was that they will tell them about Niall’s pregnancy.

Niall was lying on the couch, trying to feel comfortable because his back was _really_ hurting too much, when he heard slow steps going downstairs.

"Niall? Are you in here?"

"Yes babe, in the couch" Niall said with a weak and unsteady voice that worried Harry.

"Niall are you okay? Why are you here and not in our bed?" he said kneeling in front of Niall, looking for any signs that his boyfriends was sick, but just found out Niall was really cold and shaking.

"Just couldn’t sleep"

"What’s wrong Ni?"

"Nothing Harry, I'm fine" He was sitting now, the pain in his back was searing and he was feeling sick again, but now, Harry was kneeled in front of him, looking at him with nothing but worry in his eyes.

"I know something’s wrong, just tell me Niall"

"I feel tired and sick, and my back it’s been hurting too much and I’m so tired," Niall’s voice broke with the last word and he started to cry in Harry’s chest.

He definitely was an emotional wreck, hormones getting the weak part of him. He just hated feeling so miserable and worrying his boyfriend when he just wanted to sleep and never feeling sick again.

"Shh, Niall calm down, it’s okay, you have nothing to be scared for, let's go to the room and I'll give you a massage, yeah?" Harry said rubbing small circles in Niall’s back.

"I’m just over reacting, I'm sorry for waking you"

"No, you’re not and don't be sorry, okay? the sickness and the pain in your back it’s making it worst, but you're okay, come on, breathe with me and calm down"

"I feel pathetic, Harry, but my back it’s hurting too much" Niall said holding back a sob, he didn’t wanna cry anymore, but his emotions were overwhelming him.

"Niall just calm down. Let’s get you upstairs and have some sleep, you need it, the lads will be here at three, you have time til then to relax and have some proper rest"

Niall let Harry help him go upstairs again, but the sickness was coming back and he had to stop before getting in the bed.

"Harry, wait, I need to.." he couldn’t continue as he felt all the food that was left in his stomach coming back up to his throat and he put his hands on his mouth trying to make it stop.

Harry waited outside the bathroom, hearing Niall retching all he has eaten and seeing him in such a fragile state, just broke his heart.

Niall finally opened the door and fell into Harry’s arms, who received him tightly while he sobbed again.

"You'll be okay, Ni" he said kissing Niall's temple.

Harry covered Niall’s shivering body with all the blankets he found and he was about to go to the toilet, when he heard another sob coming from the bed.

"Niall, are you sure is just your back? Or is something more, what hurts, baby?"

"It's just my back, can you please rub it?" he sniffled.

After five minutes of massaging softly Niall’s back, he finally fell asleep, peacefully.

Harry kissed his forehead and got out of the room slowly, trying to not wake him again. He grabbed his phone and dialed Dr Dlain’s number, he was still worried about Niall, he didn’t know if a bad back ache in such an early stage of the pregnancy was normal.

"Hello, talking with doctor Dlain"

"Um, good morning, is Harry- Harry Styles"

"Oh, good morning Harry, everything okay?"

"Well, yeah, I don’t know really"

"What do you mean? Is Niall okay?"

"His back is hurting really bad, and he had been sick three times this morning, he told me he was tired and he cried a lot, is that normal?”

Harry heard Dr Dlain let out a relieved sigh.

"Yes Harry, that’s all normal. He can be sick five times or even more, that's just how his body is reacting to all of this. His back it’s hurting because he’s in the stage when his body is getting ready for all the changes, and those changes includes hormones, that’s why he’s so emotional, you have nothing to worry about"

"Oh, thank you so much, but what can I do to help him?"

"If his back hurts too much, he can take one ibuprofen, but just one! And a really good massage always helps"

"Thanks again, and see you in two weeks?"

"Sure Harry, see you then!"

-

It was 3pm now. Harry was in the kitchen finishing the lunch for the lads, and Niall was taking a shower. As soon as Harry heard the bathroom door open and he rushed upstairs to see how Niall was.

"You ready babe?"

"Yeah! I hope they don’t be mad at us for not telling them before"

"Oh don’t you worry, they will understand"

"I hope so" he shrugged, he knew they wouldn't be mad but it made him feel uneasy to know he hadn't told his best mates about an important thing like this.

"How are you feeling?" Harry said sitting on the bed, close to where Niall was putting on his clothes.

"Well, the nap helped with the sickness and the shower helped with the back ache, so I’m definitely better"

"I called Dr Dlain, she said you can take one ibuprofen if the pain gets really bad"

"I think I don’t need it right now, but if it gets worst, I will tell you"

"Or just ask me for a massage, okay?"

"Thank you Haz" Niall said kissing Harry in his soft lips.

Before Harry could answer, there was a knock in the door and they rushed downstairs to receive their bandmates.

"Harold!" Louis' voice chirped when he got inside, hugging both Niall and Harry, followed by Liam and Zayn.

They all said their hellos before sitting in the table and eat the tasty lasagna Harry cooked.

They all have finished their meals, after having a nice chat about what they've been doing during the break, Niall decided it was time, "lads, we have something to tell you"

"Oh my God, when is the wedding?" Zayn joked.

"We’re not getting married, Zayn, not yet at least" Harry winked looking at Niall.

"What is it then guys?" Liam asked curious. And Harry took a deep breath before answer.

"Niall and I…we are.. we’re gonna be parents"

"Will you adopt a child?" Louis asked more confussed than ever, "guys that's a big decisi-"

"No, we're not adopting" Naill interrupted, "listen, this- I’m…this is weird, but I’m serious, okay? dont laugh" Niall said trying to find the word to explain the situation.

"Niall is pregnant" Harry said with a serious voice.

"Guys, this isn’t something to joke about!" Zayn said concerned, not quite believing what Harry just said.

"We’re not joking! Look" Niall said showing the picture of the ultrasound “I’m three months and two weeks pregnant”

“What?” Zayn asked, still confussed.

“Oh God!" Louis said hugging Niall "I didn't know this could happen but congrats, both of you!"

"Well I have to accept it, this is shocking and quite strange, but you know you have all our support man, in everything!" Liam said hugging his friends.

Zayn didn’t say anything, he just smiled, not quite believing the whole situation and instead he just hugged Niall and Harry tightly, and they knew, they weren’t alone in all of this.

"Okay Okay! This is an emotional moment and we're all happy about it, but this means you knew about this before, why you didn’t tell us anything?" Louis said trying to sound mad, but the fondness in his face just showed how happy he was for his friends.

"We still can’t believe all this, I mean, we needed some time before telling you guys, to wrap our heads around this becauseit isn't something easy to say" Niall explained with a huge grin on his face.

"What did your mums say?" Liam asked.

"Well, they don’t know it yet, we plan to tell the as soon as we have a weeks off, so I can go to Holmes Chapel and Niall can go to Ireland, this isn’t something you can’t tell by the phone" Harry said, linking his and Niall's fingers. It was indeed a wonderful evening.

They stayed at Harry and Niall’s flat til seven, when Niall claimed he was really tired and wanted to sleep, so after a hug and love fest, they left.

After Harry gave Niall an amazing massage ( _this is the best massage I've ever gotten in my life, Harold_ ) they were in their bed, Niall placed safely in Harry’s protective arms. He lifted the blonde’s pajamas tee and he started rubbing circles in his belly.

"I can’t wait to see your big belly" he whispered kissing Niall softly.

"Well I can’t say the same" Niall laughed, closing his eyes and resting peacefully in Harry's arms, "love you," was the last thing he said before he fell asleep.

"I love you too, Ni, sleep tight" and before kissing him again, Harry fell asleep too.


	4. month 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooooo, sorry it took me some time, i've been doing some family stuff, but here you ahve chapter four!! it's kinda short, im sorry!

A few days after they told the news to the boys, they finally got the time to fly home and tell their families. They decided to not go together, because that would be too much for Niall; driving to Holmes Chapel for hours and then getting into a plane to go to Ireland would tire him out even more, so Harry would got by himself to Cheshire and Niall would go to Mullingar, if things went right then Harry would go to visit Niall for a few days, after telling his mom of course.

"Harry? Hello?" Niall said, putting his phone on his ear while walking down the street.

"Hi babe, how are you?"

"I’m nervous. I dont know how I will explain to my mom that we had sex and I got pregnant, because I don’t even understand how this happened!" He laughed.

"She will understand Ni, don’t worry. Are you in Mullingar now?" Harry asked through the phone.

"I’m arriving to my house right now, I'm like two streets away" He was tired, but tried to keep his voice chirpy and steady so he wouldn't worry Harry.

"How was your flight?"

"It was kind of awful, my back was hurting because the damn seats weren't as comfortable as our bed" he said with a laugh, "so I couldn’t sleep, but I’m fine, I’m just a tiny bit tired"

"I’m glad you’re fine, but be sure to have some proper sleep later!"

"okay, I will call you later okay? Good luck with your mom"

"Same for you babe, love you"

"Love you too, bye" he send him a kiss and smiled as he realised he was getting closer to his house.

**

"Niall d'you want some beer? Y'know to celebrate you’re here" Greg said cheerfully, he knew Niall never denied a drink, so he had ready two glasses and a bottle of beer.

"No, thank you, I can’t- I can’t drink" Niall said nervously, fidgeting with the strings of his hoodie.

"Are you sure man? Since when can't ya drink?" Greg said, grabbing the bottle for himself but looking at Niall with concern in his eyes.

"Greg, Mom, can you listen to me for a moment? I have something important to tell you" and that probably came sounding really dramatic, like he was about to say he was dying or something.

"What baby, is something wrong?" Maura asked clearly worried for Niall's well being, she could tell, by Niall's shaky voice, that he was serious.

"Hm, well, you know Harry and I are in a relationship some time ago, right?" They nodded and Niall continued "well, we are a sexual active couple and we..I’m..I’m pregnant"

They stayed silent for a while and Niall was scared they would react badly.

"That was the most amazing joke ever! I believed you for a moment bro" Greg said before bursting into laugher, but Maura was looking at his son with big, teary eyes.

"Shut up Greg! This is not a joke, I’m pregnant, here’s the ultrasound, I’m 18 weeks pregnant!" he said, putting out his wallet to show them the picture.

When Niall’s mom saw the picture, she started crying, tears of joy. "Niall I don’t know how to say this, but I’m so happy for you and for Harry, and you don’t have to explain anything else, I know this is shocking and I respect your private life and I'm so proud of you baby" she cried in Niall’s chest, Niall was crying now too.

"Thank you mom" was all he managed to say, he was too emotional to say something more.

And Greg’s reaction was similar to Zayn’s. He didn’t said anything, they just hugged each other reasuring his support to his brother, Greg didn’t need words.

They wiped away the tears and Maura started to give orders.

"Niall, go and have some sleep. I’m sure the flight was long and you must be tired, we will wake you when the dinner is ready. Greg you go and help him with his suitcase, and come back to help me in the kitchen!"

With that said, they two started doing what their mom said. Greg was treating Niall like a porcelain doll, when he was sure that Niall was comfortable and perfectly fine in his room, he rushed to help his mom in the kitchen.

And when Niall was finally alone, he dialed Harry’s number.

"Hello?" Harry's voice came from the speaker.

"Harry? It’s Niall babe"

"Niall! How are you, how did things went?"

"Actually very good. My mom and Greg were really happy and supportive, they didn’t ask for details so it wasn’t that hard, and you?" he asked, voice hopeful because honestly, they have never talked about what would they do if their families didn't support them.

"I talked to my mom a few minutes ago, she said she needed time to adapt to all the situation, but she was really lovely too"

"I’m glad babe, I’m really tired so I’m gonna sleep now"

"Rest baby, I’ll see you soon"

**

Their days off were over in no time and they’re back on the road now, making radio promos, signings and small perfomances for tv shows.

Niall’s sickness stopped when he came back to London from Ireland, so he felt a lot better now. But still, all the lads were taking care of him, keeping an eye on him during a perfomance, being his own body guards when they were crowded by fans, they were always trying to make him feel good and always made sure he was safe.

Niall’s belly was bigger now, and the fans were starting to notice. Harry called Simon one night. Explaining him all the situation was easier than he had ever imagined. He said that it was better to let the fans now about Niall’s pregnancy, because it would be harder trying to hide it.

So that same night, Harry and Niall, during a twitcam, spread the news. Receiving a bunch of love and support from most of their fans. Of course they get hate too, stupid people caling Niall a phenomenon and a weirdo, but they didn’t care, they were happy, and the fans supported them, that’s all that truly matters.

Thinking in retrospective, Niall wasn’t scared of the hate, or the reactions of his family and friends, no.

He was scared of Harry. He was scared that maybe he stop loving him because his big belly and swollen ankles. That maybe Harry wasn't ready to be a dad yet, scared that he was holding him back for getting pregnant, and all those questions and insecurities came out one day when they were happily cuddling on the couch.

"Harry do you really love me?" Niall's voice was quite and shy, and Harry freezed because _of course_ he loved Niall, he loved him more than he had ever love someone in his life.

"Niall, what are you syaing, of course I do, you're my everything, I love you"

Niall was tearing up when he asked the same question, "and that won't change when I get as big as a fridge?" voice getting shakier as he talked.

"Of course I love you, and of course I will" Harry said looking at Niall’s breathtaking eyes "you and this baby are my reasons to be, you're my sunshine and this baby already means a lot to me I already love it, I can't wait til your belly gets bigger and the baby starts kicking, Niall, I’m so proud and thankful. I know this isn’t easy, but you’re taking it so good, even better than me and I’m actually scared, because you’re so perfect and I’m afraid I’m not enough, what if I’m not a good dad?"

"Harry, are you serious? You'll be the best that in the whole universe!" Niall said, hugging his boyfriend tightly "thank you for loving this weirdo"

"You’re not a weirdo! You’re different, you’re special and that’s what I love the most about you my little alien" Harry said giggling "and I will forever love you, even when your belly has the size of the Atlantic ocean!"

Niall just nodded. He could feel the tears filling his blue eyes. He was really emotional lately. "Thank you"

Harry wiped away the few tears off Niall’s cheeks, and started rubbing his belly, "thank you, for giving me this wonderful miracle"

And with a sweet, long kiss, they cuddled up again and fell asleep deeply in each other's arms.


	5. month 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY OH MY GODNESS IM SO SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED THIS BEFORE!!!!
> 
> i had to travel to another city because of work and i couldn't find nor a laptop or the time to post this so im so sorry, but thank you if you're still reading this story, it means a lot, really
> 
> with no more ramblings left, here's chaptie 5

It was a rainy day in London when the boys decided to hang out all together at Harry and Niall's flat, they had nothing planned, but Liam had bought video games and Zayn bought some snacks and Louis got the best movies, and with that they could keep themselves entertained. 

Plus Niall was another attraction now, the boys would always be around him, touching and stroking and asking things like if it weights too much or if it feels funny to know there's a person growing inside of him. And Niall brushed it all off with a smile and a bashful laugh because yeah, it does feel funny, but it feels wonderful, because he's giving life to a little one that already holds their entire world.

Niall’s belly was definitely growing up, he could not longer wear his tight polos or just a normal sweatshirt or tight jeans because the bump in his stomach was very noticeable now.

He loved it actually, loved how it would be visible when he wore those baggy tank tops and he could just sit down wherever to lazily stroke it, touch everywhere and see if he could feel the baby, even if it was just a little kick, he wanted to feel something inside there. So he talked to it, if he was alone or if Harry was there, he would just talk about everything and anything, and he would tell silly jokes and talk about ireland and how much he missed going to derby matches with his dad, talked about how big his nephew was getting and talked about Harry, about late mornings having breakfast and lazy sunday nights watching movies.

He hadn't felt anything so far, and he had started trying since that appointment he had with Dr Dlain about a week or more ago, when she told him that it was the time of the pregnancy when the baby would start kicking. And Niall just couldn't wait for it to happen.

Harry was the same, he lied down beside Niall, rubbing slow and gentle, random patters on his belly while talking about how beautiful Niall was, saying things like _whether you're a baby girl or baby boy, I hope you have your daddy's eyes, I can't wait for you to get out of there so I can hold you and your daddy in my arms and see with my own eyes how lucky I am for having the most beautiful baby and boyfriend in the whole galaxy._ And Niall's eyes would be watery and his smile so big everytime Harry said things like that, when he talked about the future, living in a small town with a big house full of toys and guitars and footie balls everywhere, when he talked about marrying Niall on a starry summer night with their baby in their arms.

Niall was always emotional and Harry's words just made it worse. He just couldn't think of a thing he wasn't happy about right now. 

They have agreed to cancel the up coming tour for the sake of Niall and the baby, because of course that by the time it started he would be more tired and his belly would be bigger, and they prefered him resting and relaxing than flying and performing all over the world.

He was feeling great, more than great, he was perfect. The morning sickness was replaced by a little, slight and short contraction at the very early mornings but it was never painful, sometimes he didn't even feel it, it was like 0,3 seconds of discomfort and then it was like nothing had happened.

Now he just needed his little baby to start kicking.

 

-

 

“Niall are you awake now?” Harry said softly from his position sitting beside Niall on the bed, he had already showered and dressed and now he just wanted to make sure Niall was awake so he could start with breakfast.

“Hmmm kind of” Niall mumbled not even bothering to open his eyes.

“What if we do something different today?”

“Different like what?” This time, Niall rolled to see his boyfriend beside him, curious about what Harry had planned this time.

“I dont know, like, go and see a movie or go for a walk in the park”

“Are you asking me for a date?” Niall joked.

“I’m not as corny to call it a date, but if you want, then yes, this is a date!” He said stroking Niall's messy hair.

“I’m not corny neither” Niall laughed, “I like the idea, but let’s stay a little more here, It’s cold outside and I’m so warm and comfy with you here”

Harry smiled at Niall’s words, he have been saying really cute lovey dovey things for more than a month now, they just came out fo his mouth so naturally, like he didn't even realize he was saying them but it didn't matter because he meant them, they came right from his heart and they were always so sweet, so precious, so full of love Harry felt like he was melting everytime Niall said something like that.

"But then later it will start raining and we can't come out when it's too cold, I don't want you to catch something and then get sick"

"If it starts raining we'll havta stay here all day, I reckon, I don't dislike the idea of just doing nothing all day" Niall said trying to get Harry to lie down next to him and cuddle and talk and kiss and do whatever with him.

"You're so lazy, Nialler, but I'm already dressed to go out and if you don't want to I'll go by myself" Harry said with a smug smile on his face. He was teasing, of course he was, he would just look like a dork walking down the park all alone, with Niall everything was brighter, better.

"Haaaaarry, just come here and cuddle, we can just stay for a while here and then go out it's just like 10 in the morning, we have the whole day ahead of us"

"Okay then, but let me take off this pants they're all tight and uncomfy, I can't cuddle with this"

"Might as well take your shirt off too, then" Niall said with a cheeky smile, laughing when Harry blushed while taking off his clothes.

When Harry had his arms finally wrapped up around Niall, he let out a happy and peaceful sigh.

"You're not gonna fall asleep again, right? You slept for like twelve hours" Harry said, nuzzling his nose in Niall's hair.

"Nah, I'm not, I'm sleepy, but awake"

Harry chuckled, "What do you think it is?" he asks as his hands find its way towards Niall round growing belly.

"I don't know, I think it's a boy but, there's not a way we can be sure just yet" Said Niall reaching his hands where Harry had them, so that they both were slowly stroking every side of his tummy, Niall had never felt so content.

"I think it's a girl" Harry says trying to hide his smile.

"Why?" Niall can literally _feel_ Harry's smile on his neck, "Do you want a gil?"

"Yeah, I think so, I mean, I don't know, I'll be happy as long as everything goes alright, but I can picture us running behind a little girl with a pink dress and small purple shoes while we try to comb her hair" And now it's impossible to hide the smile they both had, "what about you, what do you want?" Harry asked.

“I don’t know, I think I want a boy, but i would be really happy if it's a girl, and if it's a boy I'll be happy too, I just, I see us with a baby boy playing footie with Liam and Louis while Zayn sits and watches us with a fond smile and then gives us some water, and then he would take pictures or maybe draw all the nice moments, and Liam or Lou would spoil the little one giving him candies and toys and they would joke and make pranks and Louis wouls get away with them because he would blame the baby and he would look too adorable for us to get mad, and at the end we all would go out for a picnic or camping outside and the baby would be wearing a cute onesie that my mom gave him and we all would cuddle watching the stars while singing songs all huddled together, but sometimes I imagine the same with a girl, so I just don't know, I'll be okay as long as giving birth won't be too paiful and they're healthy and we can come home to start the rest of our lives ” Niall said, Harry's eyes had gone all misty and watery hearing Niall talk about _their_ future with so much passion, so much fondness and love and it felt wonderful, to know that Niall felt so happy, so positive about the life that was waiting ahead.

“I love you so much, you know that, and I'm sure that life has great things planned out for us and our baby, and whether it's a girl or a boy, we will smother they with so much love it will be enough, because we have our families and the boys that are always so excited about the baby, if it's a boy or a girl that won't change how we feel about all of this, it won't change or lessen the infinite amount of love we're so ready to give them” Harry said, not noticing he was almost whispering, as if this moment was too private, too intimate for the world to hear, like it was just meant for Niall and the baby. Niall was trying to hold back tears.

"How many times have I told you that my hormones make me so damn corny I cry everytime you say such sweet things to me, Harold?" Niall said, trying to let out a laugh that came out more like a sigh, a happy sigh, because he was positive that apart of a baby growing inside there, happiness was also spreading all around his body, filling his insides and making him feel like he was flying, weightless, like everything was absolutely perfect in the universe.

Harry kissed him, then, a peck on the lips that started as soft and gentle but was gaining strenght everytime Niall made little sounds, letting Harry know how much he wanted to do just that, kiss him and kiss him til their lips got numb.

He was about to say something, he doesn't remember what and it doesn't matter considering what happened after.

It was a little kick in Niall’s stomach.

Soft and almost nothing but they both felt it. Seeing as they both still have their hands on Niall's belly. And Harry broke off the kiss staring at Niall with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

“Niall, did the baby just-?”

Niall just nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He could feel the tears dimming his blue eyes. And damn it if he was going to cry again, but he didn't care, because the moment he had been waiting to arrive finally came, the baby was kicking, little and soft kicks but Niall couldn't focus on anything else.

“Oh my God Niall!” Harry exclamed kissing Niall’s soft and warm lips, and Niall kissed back slowly, trying to take it all in because it felt surreal. Their baby was kicking, the baby was really moving inside him, hitting random places on Niall's stomach and Niall had never felt more happy and blessed in his entire existence. Harry was now kissing Niall's belly, whispering sweet nothings next to Niall's belly button, as if the baby would hear him more clearly if he tried to talk through it. 

“I know you’re a girl, okay? Thank you for moving for us, I know you know how much we've wanted this and now you're really moving, oh God please don't ever stop, you're so perfect, this is so perfect” Harry whispered to Niall’s tummy. And now Niall couldn’t stop the tears that were already rolling his cheeks, he was crying, tears full of happiness, so so so much happiness he felt overwhelmed.

“Niall we need to write this!" Harry suddenly yelled, "we need to call the boys and tell them, and your mother too and my mum, and Greg and Bobby and Gemma and oh fuck, the lads too! Niall, they'll be so happy for this, and we can tweet it too, and video tape it!” Harry talked so fast that Niall barely understood what he said.

“Harry calm down! We can do a press conference announcing our baby’s first move if you want-” Niall laughed, but didn’t continue as he felt another move, this time it was stronger.

“Harry come here, it's moving again, but harder, oh holy shit, Harry give me your hand!” And Harry ran to Niall’s side, letting Niall place his hands where the baby was kicking the most and letting the moment sink in, it felt as if the whole world had stopped, freezed for a while til Harry and Niall lived what they could call one of the best moments of their lifes, ever.

When the baby went quiet again, Harry kissed Niall, a kiss so full of a fierce love and passion to let him know what he couldn't express with words. And after a while, when he had composed themselves and they both dried their tears and laughed at each other for crying so often over their baby, but really, who could blame them?, he grabbed his phone and called Zayn, "Hello? Yes, hi, Z, it's Harry", "yeah we're all right", "hey, are the rest of the lads there?" "yeah yeah, but me on speaker" 

And he announced it, basically sreamed at the phone, "OUR BABY JUST KICKED FOR THE FIRST TIME!" and Niall was laughing softly beside him while all the boys were screaming too, and laughing and they could feel the happy vibes they were sending through the phone, "you can come over if you want, feel it with your own hands", Niall said when they were all calmer and Louis had stopped running around the flat yelling random stuff none of them understood, "we can watch movies and cook dinner, this deserves a proper celebration" everyone could feel the pride, the happiness rolling off of Niall's words, "we'll see you guys later, bye".

After a while, in which Harry kept talking to the baby trying to get it to move again, and failing. ( _It's probably asleep, Harry, just shut up and kiss me!_ Niall had said), Harry tweeted it to let the world now, let them now how happy and proud and excited they were, ‘Guess what? Our baby just kicked for the very first time ever!!!! #happydad :D.xx’

And after they called home, to let their families know about it too, and Niall ended up in tears again because his mum had cried, telling him how much she loved him and how happy she was that everything was going all right, and then watched as Harry called Gemma, to let them all know, he just stared at his adorable boyfriend making a fuss over a little move from the baby. Of course he was happy too, but the mix of emotions he was feeling at the moment were just reduced to tears.

-

Later that day, after having lunch with the boys and let them all feel the little moves the baby was doing again, they left, claiming that the adorable couple should have some alone time, as a family, and Niall couldn't deny how the word _family_ made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. They went to the park, watching all the stressed parents taking care of their hyperactive kids, carrying bottles of milk and trying to wipe their faces and clothes, trying to let them play by themselves but at the same time avoiding them to go alone, they seemed wary and kind of tired, but Harry and Niall would feel the love radiating off of them, they just smiled at the funny situation.

When they got home after that, Niall felt more tired, that due to the fact that his belly was really getting bigger and his feet hurt and so did his back, so they returned home, and took a shower together, Harry gave him a massage to ease the discomfort from his back, and Niall was half asleep when Harry was cuddling onto his side, trying to give his belly a good night kiss, he whispered softly, voice mumbled by tiredness and sleepyness, but Harry ehard him none the less, "we're a family, Haz, thank you for that".


	6. month 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooooo again!  
> okay so hi, this is chapter six and i feel like we're halfway through this story, it will have nine chapters (because niall's pregnancy lasts nine months) and then a small epilogue when their life is settled down and they're hapyy with their baby, do there's just basically 4 parts of this fanfic left, and im so so thankful for all the kudos and nice lovely comments i've got from this story, it's my first time writting a chaptered fic so this is important for me, and you're all amazing for inspiring me to keep on writing, so thanks a lot!
> 
> now, at the beggining of the fic i told you all that im actually re-writing it, i mean, this is the re writen version, the original is on tumblr (haroldy.tumblr.com) and in the original, the baby turned out to be a boy, i'd LOVE if you guys help me decide if i should keep it as a boy or change it to a girl, just so we have both versions, it's up to you amazing readers, just write a comment of what do you want it to be, boy or girl. Thanks again, now go ahead and read this chapter!

Harry was currently pacing back and forth at the kitchen, holding his phone with his right hand waiting quite impatiently for Liam to pick up the phone, while his left hand was occupied trying to make breakfast for Niall, who was still sound asleep on their bedroom. Seeing as the baby just wouldn't stop moving during the night, he couldn't sleep. It made his back ache and everytime he finally found a comfortable position, the baby started kicking making it impossible for the blonde to fall asleep.

Since that day almost a month ago, the baby kicked multiple times a day, every kick and move getting stronger and harder each time, it seemed as if it was moving around a lot, because one moment Niall felt it beside his belly button and the next it was kicking his ribs, he was sure if it was a boy inside there, he would be a incredible football player, and if was a girl then probably a ballet dancer. He was happy, of course he was, he felt his happiness and joy were growing along and as much as the baby, and even if he had to go several times to the loo, and had to stay awake during most of the night, those moments were forever cherished in his heart, knowing he would never forget them, because this was a wonderful, beautiful and unique experience, he was lucky, blessed and the little baby that was quickly growing there, was truly a miracle.

So, that night Niall had slept not more than four hours, not wanting to wake Harry up, he moved around the flat, going to the kitchen to eat bananas (because it was what he craved the most), listening to music on the sofa and singing quietly to the baby. And Harry never properly woke up, but he could barely feel and hear Niall moving around the bed, and the room. So at the mornings he let him sleep as much as he wanted to. That's why at 11:35am on a friday morning, Niall was still asleep.

It was an important day, because Harry had a huge and special surprise for Niall, _his_ Niall, and he was so nervous about it he almost burns the milk for Niall's breakfast.

Niall didn't have a clue about what was going to happen that night and that made Harry feel even more nervous.

Finally, after what felt like hours for him, Liam picked up the phone. And Harry explained it all to him, almost whispering his plan even though he new that Niall was asleep and even if he was awake he coudn't hear him talking in the kitchen.

"But Liam, help me! I need food for tonight, you know I can only cook pasta, I mean, I'm good at cooking whatever but I want tonight to be special, and I'm so nervous about this that I'll probably set the whole kitchen on fire trying to make tea" Harry said talking to Liam on the phone.

You see, today was the night he will ask Niall to marry him. And he was bound to be nervous even if he didn't have a solid reason to be, it's not like he would say no, would he? But he was feeling anxious and jumpy, and he still hadn’t decided how he was going to set the plan. He wanted to make it special, that's for sure, but Niall lived for the little things in life, he loves details, small but big in the amount of love they had on them, so Harry didn't want to make something huge, he just wanted a simple but beautiful thing that will impress Niall and make him say yes as soon as Harry stops talking. He thought of a dinner outside, maybe a fancy restaurant closed so they could have the whole place for themselves, but Niall wouls start questioning how much did Harry have to pay for this and for that, and that wasn't the point, plus, Harry wanted it to be a total surprise for the blonde, and going to a fancy restaurant would imply fancy clothes and a nice hair style, Harry was sure Niall's belly would not fit on a suit, and he would be very suspicious and would start asking question as to why the hell Harry wanted him to dress so good of it was just a random dinner. Harry wouldn't be able to explain him that.

He thought of doing it during a concert maybe, a small performance with a small group of fans all going crazy for the news, but he discarted the idea when he realised that this was a private ocassion, a thing just for them and maybe the lads or their family but not with fans screaming with cameras being shoved at their faces overwhelming them and making Niall upset. No, that last thing he wanted was to upset Niall.

The other option he had thought of was that maybe during a day outside with the lads would work out, because he had the excuse of having a normal day, hanging out like the best friends they were and then kneeling in front of him to ask the big question, but Louis had said that it would be better just the two of them, in a place that was nice but private, where both of them felt comfortable, a place where he knew Niall would be okay. He thought of calling home and telling his mum and Maura and Bobby to come for the special ocassion, but Niall’s family couldn’t flight from Ireland just for one night. (And Harry wouldn't be comfortable by kissing Niall in front of their parents).

So that left him without any idea, and that's why he asked for help, calling Liam.

"Harry I wont be your chef! You know I fail at boiling an egg, I can't cook _anything_ " Liam said and Harry let out a frustrated sigh.

"Okay then, is Louis or Zayn there?"

"No they are in their flats, but listen to me, I have an idea" Liam took a moment before start explaining "I will go to your flat now and I will distract Niall while you go and talk with Zayn and Lou, they will help you, okay mate?"

"It’s perfect, be here in five minutes, you need to be here before he wakes up"

"Is he still sleeping? Harry it’s 11:30am!" Liam yelled at the phone.

"Hey shut up, don’t judge him, he’s free to sleep whatever he wants, don’t be an ass and just come over now"

"Okay, okay, Christ, I'll be there in five"

"Bye" Harry said before he hung up the phone, noticing that the small breakfast he had planned for Niall was now ready and he just had to tell Liam to put in on the microwave in case it got too cold by the time Niall was awake.

Literally five minutes later, Liam was there, looking still sleepy and rather tired with sweatpants and a white t-shirt.

"Shh" Harry whispered while opening the door "he’s asleep, his back really hurted last night and the baby was kicking like crazy so fell asleep at like 1 am, he needs to rest so let him sleep as long as he wants to"

"Okay, go now and dont take too long, you know he loves to see your ugly face at mornings"

"Did you just call me ugly, Liam Payne?" Harry said trying to stifle a laugh.

"Oh shut up Harry, go now!"

-

Around 15 minutes later, maybe even less than that, Liam heard slow steps getting closer to the sofa he was sitting in, and he turned his head to see a sleepy Niall, rubbing sleep out of his eyes and wobbling around the sofa to sit beside him.

"Leeyuum?" Niall's voice sounded so tired and mumbled, like he hasn't woken up properly just yet "What you doin' here?"

"Harry had to go out for a few minutes, said he wanted to buy some groceries, he wanted to go with you but you were still asleep and didn't wanted to wake you, so he called me asking if I could keep an eye on you, to be sure you were okay, so, how are you?" Liam said, hoping his lie had been smooth enough for Niall to believe.

"Im okay, just hungry" he said with a yawn.

"Oh, yes Harry said he left some breakfast in the kitchen, want me to bring it here or you'll eat there?"

"Nah, it's okay, I'll wait for Harry" Niall said trying to get comfortable on the couch but it was proving to be impossible.

"Oh fuck" Niall said wincing "Ugh, not again" He said holding his now bigger belly with his hands and stroking a certain place on the left side of it.

"What’s wrong Nialler?" asked Liam, concerned because Niall didn't look comfortable at all. "You okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry, nothing's wrong, it’s just the baby kicking again, he didn’t stop at all during the whole damn night and now it has started again, it's just uncomfortable when he kicks too hard and too often"

"Can I …feel it? you know like- can i?" Liam said nervously.

"Sure you can mate!" Niall laughed, placing Liam’s hand where the baby was moving.

"Oh my God! This is incredible Niall" Liam said with a big smile, he had felt the baby before, of course, but it didn't matter how many times he felt it, it never stopped to amaze him how there was _really_ a baby inside Niall's belly. It was just indredible, he couldn't explain it with words.

"I know, it is! You can talk to him too, he hears everything, if he likes you he'll kick more" Niall said smiling at Liam.

"Okay I'll try it out" Liam said, whispering something to Niall's tummy, "hey baby, it’s uncle Liam or Payno, however you wanna call me, you should stop moving like that, you’re hurting your mommy"

"Oi don’t call me mommy!" Niall said laughing, hitting Liam's arm softly.

"I was kidding!" Liam laughed “But you're calling it ‘him’ do you know if it’s a baby boy?”

"Not yet, we have to wait a little more to know that, but I’m pretty sure it’s a boy!" Niall said.

Liam was about to say something more when Harry emerged from the door.

"Woah, so now I leave my boyfriend and my best friend for a few minutes to find this!" Harry joked when he saw how Liam’s hands were pressed on Niall’s bump.

"Jealous, Styles?" Niall teased.

"No, I know you love me and only me" Harry said getting closer to Niall, kissing his lips "How are the most beautiful boyfriend and baby today?" Harry said, crouching on his knees so he could kiss Niall's belly too.

"The little one is kicking like a professional football player and I'm dealing with it, but we're both okay" Niall said trying to move his body to reach out and kiss Harry's lips.

"Oh c’mon stop it! Don’t do that in front of me!" Liam laughed. And the couple burst out laughing too.

"Niall how about you go and take a shower, I will warm up your breakfast and it will be ready as soon as you're out, yeah?" Harry said kissing Niall's nose.

"Why can't you join me in that shower?" Niall asked trying to look innocent but Harry giggled, kissing him again.

"Because then who's gonna get breakfast ready? remember a few days ago you had stomach cramps because you waited too long til breakfast, we don't want that to happen again now, do we?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm child, Harold" Niall chuckled, trying to stand up by himself but failing, Liam and Harry helped him up he briefly wondered if when he reached the ninth mont of the pregnancy he would be able to move by himself.

"Have to practice for when that little ball of energy is running around the house, right?" Harry said, taking Niall's hand on his and leading him upstairs to be sure he got to the bathroom safe and sound. (Harry was always afraid of Niall falling down the stairs, don't blame him but, the bigger Niall's belly got, the harder it was for him to see where he was going, he was bound to be afraid)

As soon as Niall got into the bathroom, Harry explained all the plan to Liam, who was still sitting on the sofa with a fond smile on his face, it just made him feel _so happy_ to see his best friends so content, so in love.

When Harry finished explaining, Liam nodded, agreeing completely.

-

It was 7pm now and Niall was sleeping peacefuly on their bedroom, cluelessly unaware of his best friends and boyfriend planning and organizing a special dinner downstairs.

Harry asked Zayn if he could go wake Niall up, and help him going downstairs, and Zayn went to find his blonde best mate looking quite adorable sleeping under a quilt of blankets with his arms wrapped up protectively around his tummy. Zayn really didn't want to wake him up.

But he had an extremely nervous curly haired friend downstairs who was about to rip his hair off if he had to wait one more minute to finally ask Niall the so waited question.

"Niall. hey Nialler, time to wake up, Harry needs you in the kitchen, he says is important, come on, I'll help you up". Niall groaned and pushed himself up with his elbows, trying to get the sleepyness out of him and see what was so important that Harry needed to wake him. He was still wearing his pajamas, baggy clothes that revealed a bit of his bump and his hair was messy, still looking like he was asleep, he let Zayn grab his hand and guide him down to the living room where apparently Harry was waiting for him.

And he was absolutely shocked at what he saw.

Roses, candles, a slow song was playing and Niall recognized it as _their_ song, and Harry standing there at the end of the hallway with his messy hair, sweatpants and his favorite sweater (one he stole from Niall when they started as a band), he noticed he was holding a little box in his hands and his heart stopped, he was deffinitely awake now.

Niall didn’t quite understand what was happening til he reached the end of the hallway, where he found a nervous, jumpy and bright Harry giving him the biggest smile, Niall could swear he was glowing.

"Niall" Harry started. clearing his throat and kneeling in front of his still confused boyfriend, smiling fondly when Niall's eyes widened, "you’re the most amazing, beautiful, wonderful person I've ever had the chance to meet, since the day I met you I haven’t been anything but happy, you’re always making me happy, filling my life with joy and light, and now, with our baby on the way, I feel even happier, happier than I've ever been and probably ever will, I feel so blessed, you're giving me the wonderful chance to be a father and there's no way I could show you how much that means to me, how my heart feels when I see you asleep beside me, I swear you glow Niall, you've always been so bright, and now you put the sun on shame, you're my sun, my star, my boyfriend, my best friend, and if you accept, my husband. Would you marry me?"

And Niall couldn’t stop the tears, little teardrops of happiness rolling downs his red flushed cheeks, he squeezed Harry's hand tightly, trying to tell him to stand up so he could kiss him everywhere.

"Of course! Yes, si, oui, yeah, YES!" Niall said happily, almost screaming out his answer because he wanted the world to know, to feel how happy he was, how happy Harry made him, "I love you so much, of course I will marry you, Harry, thank you, thank you so much"

And with that they hugged tightly, still being careful because Niall's belly was in the middle but that wasn't an obstacle, never has and never will, because knowing that there's a baby growing inside there, full of all the love they both have to give, made them feel even happier, so filled of an overwhelming joy and love and so many wonderful feelings they would never find the right words to express them. They kissed, as their own way of telling each other how precious this moment was, how much it really meant, how hard their hearts were beating, both so full of a real, pure love.


	7. month 7

"You ready Niall?" Harry yelled from downstairs while Niall was still in the bedroom, he had woken up at least two hours ago and Harry thought that was more than enough time to get ready.

"No, just wait!" Niall yelled back, trying to find clothes, anything that fit him without showing his belly or that felt too tight.

"What’s taking you so long? You've been up there for a lifetime, we will be late if you don’t hurry up" Harry said, getting frustrated with Niall, "I'm gonna break that door if you don't come out in five"

"I can’t find a fucking hoodie that fits me" Niall yelled, clearly frustrated too, first of all because he just didn't have comfy clothes anymore, and second because why the hell couldn't Harry just wait? they've been late to almost every appointment with Dr Dlain, why would it be different today?

"Niall we’re going to the doctor, not to a red carpet, just wear whatever!" He said, his forehead against the door of there room where Niall was to see if he could hear what Niall was doing. He just catched the sound of clothes falling on the ground, "If our room is a mess after you get out, you'll tidy it up"

"Shut up and give me five minutes!"

And when Niall finally got out of the room, he was wearing supras, a loose pair of sweatpants, a big white t-shirt, and Harry’s hoodie.

"Hey, that’s mine!" Harry said pointing at his hoodie.

"I know, but it was the only one that fit me" Niall smiled, giving Harry a small sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Okay, let’s go now, we’re already late" Harry rushed them out of the flat, taking Niall's hand in his and leading him carefuly but not so slowly to the car.

 

-

 

"Harry, Niall! How are you boys, glad to see you again" Dr Dlain said happily when they finally managed to arrive to her office.

"We are really great!" Niall responded cheerfully, and Harry nodded.

"You are ready for the ecography Niall?" She asked as they both sat on their respective chairs.

"I’m really nervous, I hate that cold thingy you put on my belly" Niall said "but yeah, I’ve never been more ready, I wanna know if we’re having a boy or a girl"

Dr Dlain laughed "You know I have to use that gel!" she said smiling "but first of all, I’ll ask you two a few questions, okay?" she said kindly and they nodded.

"Have you felt the baby moving around?"

"Yes!" Niall answered quickly "A lot actually, barely stops!" he laughed.

"Does it moves more at mornings or at nights?"

"Well, at the mornings it’s one big kick, but that’s all. And at the nights it’s unstoppable!"

"I see, okay, Niall please put on the hospital gown and lie in the bed, you already know where, I will bring the monitor" And with that, Dr Dlain left the room, leaving the nervous couple alone for a few minutes.

"What if we make a bet?" Harry said grinning.

"A bet?" Niall repeated confused.

"Yes! I’m sure it’s a baby girl and you’re sure it’s a baby boy, so let’s make a bet, who wins, decides the name”

"Seems fair, let’s make it" Niall smirked.

And with a pinky promise the closed the deal.

"Okay guys, ready?" Dr Dlain said opening the door. Niall was already laying on the bed, holding and squeezing harry’s hand while the Doctor applied the cold gel that Niall hated so much. They heard the baby’s heart again, they heard it during every ecography, but they still weren’t used to it, the sound made them shiver and feel something weird in the pit of their stomachs. Because it was their baby, they will be parents soon and they still couldn’t believe. They were so happy, the lads were so excited, their families were really supportive and the fans were all lovely. Everything was perfect, they were loving their lifes and they felt so, so blessed, because without a single doubt, this was a miracle.

"Boys" Dr Dlain said taking them out of their thoughts "ready to hear the news?"

They squeezed their hands painfully, making his fingers turn white, and they nodded.

"It’s a baby boy!" Dr Dlain exclaimed cheerfully. And they both smiled, with watery eyes and hugged each other, now it felt more real than ever, and they couldn’t be more happy.

"Niall you can get up now" Dr Dlain said "I’m happy to say that the baby is doing really good, he’s in a good position, his heart beat it’s strong and he's developing completely perfect, basically, he’s a healthy baby boy!"

"Thank God!" Niall said, hiding his face with his hands, he refused to let them see he was crying again, but he still couldn’t adapt to all the situation, it was all so wonderful, so real so powerful he was overwhelmed, and since the pregnancy started it seemed like his body expressed every kind of emotion with tears. Always happy tears, of course, has he told you how happy he is?

"Okay, the next appointment will be for the eight month mark, so that's exactly in 3 weeks, but you can always call me if something’s wrong or if you have any question" she said, always with a lovely smile on her face. It was soothing.

"There’s anything we have to know before the next appointment? Will the baby keep kicking that hard?" Harry asked concerned about how hard that little baby was kicking his boyfriend’s belly, it was nearly impossible for Niall to fall asleep at nights, and that made him tired and cranky during the day, it wasn't nice.

"The baby is at the most active stage of the pregnancy right now, he will move everyday, but I can’t tell you when it will stop, or if it always be that hard, but I’m sure in the last month he will be more quiet, your belly will go down a bit and he has a growing spurt on this time too, so you'll probably feel heavier or feel worst back aches, your feet may be swollen too, it's all normal, but call me if you think something's not right"

"Haz, you don’t have to worry, I can handle it, it doesn’t hurt that much and it’s a funny feeling, I will never get tired of feeling his tiny feet or hands kicking everywhere" Niall said smiling.

"Okay guys, I think this is it for today, see you next time, take care Niall, and I'm so happy everything is going alright"

Dr Dlain farewell with the boys and they left happily, with the biggest smile drawn on their faces. If you asked them how they felt, they couldn't give you a straight answer, because it was a tornado of wonderful emotions that were overflowing their bodies.

When they were already in the car, the discussion about the winner of the bet started.

"So I won!" Niall said with a grin.

"Yeah I know! Don’t remind me" Harry said trying to hide his laugh.

"Aren’t you happy that it’s a baby boy?" Niall said with a serious voice.

"No, of course not! I’m so happy, Ni, I can’t be happier right now, you don't know how happy I am" Harry said quickly "I just really wanted to choose his name" he said pouting.

"Aw Haz! We can choose some names together, but I will take the final decision, okay?" Niall said holding Harry's hand.

"Okay, I think that would be fair" Harry said "but now that we know it’s a boy we need to decorate his room, and buy clothes and things for him"

"We should go and buy everything right now!" Niall said excited. 

Of course Harry agreed with him, and they visited more than 20 stores that day, buying blue, red, white and green t-shirts, little pants, gloves, hats and a little pair of brown shoes. Fighting over the brand of the diapers, the color of the blankets and if it would be better a teddy bear or a little toy with a the sound of a lullaby.

"We should buy him a soccer ball" Niall said suddenly, earning a confused look from Harry.

"But Niall, he won’t play til he learns how to walk and he’s not even born yet" Harry said laughing.

"You’re right, but he already kicks like a professional player so" Niall shrugged.

"Yeah, it's not a bad idea, I'm sure he'll have your amazing abilities to play, but maybe we should wait for the boys' gifts too, so we don't have the same thing twice"

After about five hours, that actually felt like an eternity, they’ve brought everything they needed for the baby. A beautiful cradle, the baby carriage, toys, teddy bears, t-shirts and pants, blue and white paint and a comfy sofa where they both can sit when the baby cries at nights.

And they were tired, more than tired. Who could have thought that buying baby furniture and clothes would be so tiring? Niall was absolutely exhausted, sitting down everytime he found a sofa or a random chair at every store they visited. The baby wasn't kicking as much today, and Niall thought that maybe he was as tired as he was, "I envy you little baby, at least you're inside there, all warm and protected while I'm close to fall asleep in the middle of everything" Niall whispered when he was sitting down, waiting for Harry to pay everything and finally go home, they would start organizing tomorrow morning, now they just wanted to eat and then sleep, Niall was praying that the baby won't get all energetic when all he wanted was to take a long nap.

As soon as they arrived home, that's what they did.

They put all the boxes and bags on the room that was suppossed to be for the baby, ate homemade dinner and went to sleep, deciding that all the calls; to their families, the lads and even to Simon, could wait till tomorrow. Even the baby was quiet during the night, giving Niall the chance to fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 

-

 

"Zayn? HI, it’s Niall mate!" 

"Hey Nialler! everything alright?"

"Yeah buddie! everything’s perfect" Niall said smiling through the phone, he was currently calling the lads to ask if they could come and have lunch together, and after that telling the great news about the baby's gender, "can you, Liam and Louis come here right now? we have lunch almost ready"

"Sure man, give ten minutes and I’ll tell them, we'll be there"

"Thanks! see ya buddie"

 

-

 

"Did you talk to your mum Ni?" Harry asked softly to a still sleepy Niall that was almost falling asleep on his arms.

"No, not yet" Niall said frowning, closing his eyes so Harry wouldn't see he what he was feeling.

"Why?" Harry asked concerned, playing with the soft small hairs at the nape of Niall's neck, Niall always called his mom to tell her everything, good and bad news, it was odd that Niall hasn’t called her yet, considering the big and excited news they had to tell.

"Well, I just- I don’t feel prepared, she always wanted a girl, you know? everytime we talked it was her rambling about how cute it will be to visit her in Mullingar with a little girl in our arms, and she talked about knitting a pinky tiny sweater for her and she wanted to buy dolls and take her to watch ballet when she got the chance, and- and now, you know we’re having a baby boy, and I'm so happy, I've never really cared about the gender I just wanted them to be healthy and he is, but somehow I feel like it would be dissapoint her, he just had two boys and Greg's son is a boy too, and maybe her whole life she had wanted a girl and I think when I told her I was pregnant she was hoping that finally she would get her girl, but I- I won't".

"Niall, you would never dissapoint your mum! She’s so proud of you babe, she will be happy, no matter if she wanted a girl or not, she loves you and she knows how much this means to you, she knows how happy you're right now, she will be happy, for us!" Harry assured his boyfriend, and Niall just nodded, he felt so stupid for feeling that way, Harry was right, he was just overthinking everything, his mom will be more than happy by the news, she'll understand. He felt more calm when Harry cuddled him close and kissed his nose.

"What did the boys say?" Harry asked after a while of a comfortable silence. Niall was close to falling asleep.

"Oh, I talked to Zayn, said he would tell the boys, they should be here soon" Niall mumbled, still not bothering to open his eyes.

"Are you tired Ni?" Harry almost whispered, putting his hands softly on Niall's stomach to check if the baby was moving, and sure he was, he could feel small kicks on the left side of Niall's tummy. He wanted to let Niall sleep for a while but they boys would arrive in less than five minutes and he didn't have the time to get a proper nap.

"I'd tell you sleep for a while but, I can already hear their footsteps coming"

Niall chuckled, "You gotta have to kiss me hard to wake me up" 

Of course Harry kissed him, hard, and less than a few seconds, the boys were knocking on the door.

They had a nice lunch. Their banter never stopping and talking about everything that had been going on, and after a while, or more like Louis saying, "my bum is numb because of this seats let's take this to the living room and watch a film" and Niall felt content. He couldn't help but feel like this was just how things were meant to be. It just feels perfect, he thinks, that the baby is kicking softly the side of his belly just where Harry has his hand and there’s music playing while the boys try to make pop corn for all of them. It fits, like this is just what was meant to happen and Niall has never felt so happy in his whole life.

When the movie ended and they were just about to leave, Liam stopped them, "Wait, I have a feeling you two didn't invite us only for lunch and a movie, there's something more" he said eyeing them curiously.

"Yeeeeees! We have very very good news! Niall more or less yelled, feeling awake after sleeping for the whole movie. "You guys will be uncles of a baby boy!"

Louis screamed and Zayn screamed something like a "woohooo, I knew it!" and Liam just couldn't stop smiling.

They all went to hug the happy couple, saying their congratulations and rubbing Niall’s big belly. "Now One Directon has a sixth member, it's official!" Louis said joking, and that was true, they felt like the baby was now a part of the band, a huge and vital part of their lives, and it warmed their hearts.

"Well, that's not everything" Harry said with a smug smile, "Niall and I wen't to buy everything for his room and stuff so we need to set up all of it and of course Niall is not gonna lift any kind of heavy stuff, and I can't do it by myself, and you lads have pretty fit arms to help with everything, so yeah"

"What?" Louis shrieked, "you brought us here because you need help?" hesaid trying to sound angry, but without trying to hide the wide smile that was spreading on his face "of course man, what can we do?"

They agreed that they would do it the next morning. Because Niall still looked rather sleepy and it was too late to start paiting a whole room.

 

-

They started at 10am, Harry was already up and he had all the things they would need. They said it would be better to get everything out of the room and paint everything they needed, then they could start organizing the stuff.

Harry had banned Niall from entering to the room til they at least, finished painting. It was firstly because Niall was sensible enough to get random allergies from stuff he isn't usually alergic of, and Harry was afraid the small of paint would cause something bad. And secondly, he wanted it to be a surprise.

So as soon as the boys got there, all wearing smudged clothes because they would get worst anyway, Harry told them that Niall was still asleep, to not be too loud til he was awake.

The rest of the day was spent painting the room, adjusting the furniture and decorating the whole room with pictures, toys and teddy bears. But of course they had fun! Those five lads were always having fun when they were together, they painted each other’s faces with blue paint, their shoes, clothes and hair were painted of blue and white, Niall had woken up minutes after they started and hearing their laughs made him curious so he got in the room, Harry tried to me bad at him because _it was suppossed to be a surprise, get out of here!!!_ but he finally was okay with Niall being there with them, helping with little things as much as his big belly would allow him, they even painted Niall’s belly, Louis’ idea obviously. They had a great laugh, they tweeted pictures of themselves as ‘Blue Direction’ and the fans have gone crazy by the news of a baby boy coming.

It was 8pm when they said their goodbyes, the room wasn't finished yet, but it was all painted and ready to get all the furniture in, and after a long day, they went to sleep, Niall having to spend almost half an hour trying to kind a position where his back didn't hurt as much, and ended up cuddling into Harry's chest and falling asleep quickly and deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELP ME WITH A NAME FOR THE BABY PLEASE!!!!!!!!! <3


	8. month 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooo! we're getting closer to the end!! :-)

It was 3am in the morning on a really cold tuesday when Niall woke up, feeling a weird sensation in his stomach but he was sure it wasn’t the baby, it didn’t feel like a kick, it was more like pain, a searing pain in the pit of his stomach that made him feel sick and nauseous, he clutched the bed sheets trying to hold a whimper that was trying to come out of his mouth, but the nausea became too much and he got up from the bed, removing the sheets slowly and carefully not wanting to wake up his boyfriend who was snoring gently, but also not wanting to move too fast in case something bad was happening to him.

But he regreted moving as soon as he stood up, a wave of dizziness hit him and it seemed like all the world was spinning around him, he felt like he was about to faint, or puke his guts out or probably both at the same time, making his stomach churn uneasily, making him feel weak. The dizzy spell left him clinging to the wall next to him, and he closed his eyes in an effort to stop the feeling of sickness that was overwhelming his body, suddenly he felt a strong kick inside him, this time he was sure it was the baby that seemed to protest along with his whole body, he couldn't help the groan he let out when the pain spread to his head and now it was pounding along with the weird and _painful_ cramps and baby kicks, he felt terribly awful.

After five minutes of trying to stabilize himself, he knew for expreience what was gonna happen next, he felt how his stomach flipped inside him and how all the food he had previously eaten was going up his throat, and the rushed to the bathroom not even bothering being slowly or quiet, actually, he needed Harry awake now.

His curly boyfriend has a very strong sleep, the whole world could be crashing down and he wouldn’t even realise.

Niall was retching and puking everything he had eaten, it was a massive vomit sesion, so bad he thought that maybe he would puke the baby out, but he laughed mentally about it.

After a few minutes that for Niall felt like hours, the sick feeling was gone, and he was feeling better. But he was still worried, he started thinking about the reason of his sickness while he brushed his teeth.

That night they’ve gone bowling with the lads, they had arrived at almost 9pm and the weather was pretty cold, so maybe he had catch a flu but _you don’t feel this bad and shitty when you have a just a cold_ he thought.

Maybe it could be food poisoning because that would explain the nausea, the puking and the cramps, but he had eaten the same plate as Harry and as the rest of the boys and he was sure they were all perfectly fine, so that wasn’t a posibility. But what if it had something to do with the baby? _labor_ was the first thing that popped in his mind, but the only pain he was feeling was the pounding in his head and the cramps that didn't felt at all like contractions, they were just cramps on the pit of his stomach, as far as he knew, the contractions felt lower and stronger, and they come in waves, but the pain he was feeling right now was never ending, it wasn't leaving.

"Niall?" a sleepy voice snapped him out of his thoughts "what’s going on? why are you brushing your teeth at 4:30 in the morning? are you okay? is everything okay?" Harry asked in a rush when he found out a small-looking Niall, very pale and his hands shaking brushing his teeth at this hour of the morning.

"'m sick" Niall mumbled with his toothbrush still in his mouth.

"Sick? did you puke? do we have to go to the hospital? is the baby coming?" Harry’s concern growing with each word, taking long and big steps towards the blonde boy, grabbing his stomach and kissing his cheeks.

"Harry calm down, babe!" Niall tried to smile, "I did puke, but I feel better now and I’m fine, the baby is not coming, not yet at least, I just feel cramps and me head feels sore, but nothing else, I just want to sleep I'm tired"

"Niall this is not normal, come here" Harry said pressing his hand against Niall’s forehead and frowned when he noticed how warm Niall was, "you're burning up, Niall, for fucks sake"

“I'm fine, probably I just catched something and I got a cold, I'll be fine, yeah? let's go back to bed I'm freezing here" Niall said, hugging his own arms trying to warm himself a bit, and that itself was worrying, because according to Harry he had a fever but then, why did he feel _so cold_?

"Niall, this is not okay! I’m sure you have temperature and you're not supposed to have cramps or a headache so I’m gonna take you to the hospital right now, go grab a jacket and put on shoes, we’re leaving now" Harry commanded, he also leaving the bathroom to get ready and start the car.

"But-"

"No but’s Niall, this is not normal" Harry said "go now, I’m gonna take you to the hospital, even if it's nothing like you say, we have to make sure it's really nothing I won't be able to sleep til I know everything's fine, I'm just worried"

"I'm worried too, it scares me!" Niall almost yelled, he just felt so tired, and the pain in his head was worsening, he felt weaker everytime he did as much as moving. He just wanted to sleep, "Harry, please" and he hated how his eyes filled to brim with tears and he hated feeling so sick, so awful.

"Shh, Ni, don’t cry, I’m sorry. Nothing wrong is gonna happen, I’ll take care of you, but we have to be sure our baby boy is fine too, yeah? I won't let your hand go, I'll be there you won't be scared" Harry said, getting closer to him and wrapping his arms around the shivering boy, Harry had a really bad feeling that something wrong was happening and he just wanted to fix it, wanted to be sure his baby and his Niall were all right.

After a few minutes they both were inside the car. Niall’s head was throbbing and he thought it was about to explode, but he had calmed down a little. Harry was trying to soothe his nerves and keep focus on the road. He was really worried and scared for the baby and for his boyfriend. A lot of things were going through his mind, maybe Niall had catched some weird flu or maybe his sickness was caused by the baby, he wasn’t sure, the only thing he knew was that something was wrong.

"How are you feeling babe?" Harry said breaking the silence.

"My head it’s really hurting and I feel sick and dizzy" Niall whimpered, he was curled up on the passenger seat making himself as small as possible. Harry's heart broke.

"Babe if you’re gonna be sick just tell me okay?" Niall just nodded, he was feeling worst than he had when he was in the flat, so weak like he could faint any second now, but the nausea was also taking over his body keeping him awake and making him breathe steady so he wouldn't make it worse. And he was pretty pale as well.

They were lucky to find Doctor Dlain at the hospital’s door, she received them with a smile that slowly faded away when she saw how ill and pale Niall looked.

"Nurse, I need a wheelchair now, pregnant patient is going with me to the maternity room, E.R" She said and the nurse beside her handed her a wheelchair, helping Niall to sit there and they carried him to the ER, the worry that was evident on the doctor's eyes made Harry feel even more scared than he already was "it’s everything okay? He will be okay, won't he?" he said, voice cracking and hands shaking as he took a look down on Niall who ahd his eyes closed but looked anything but peaceful, Harry could almost _feel_ how miserable felt Niall at the moment, he would do anything to make him stop hurting. 

"We have to run some tests, but Niall is not looking very well" she said looking at the almost fainting Niall "Niall please stay awake, can you tell me how are you feeling now? just talk to me, talk to Harry but dont fall asleep"

"'m jus' dizzy and- and weak, my m-my head hurts"

When they finally arrived to the small room on the ER of the hospital, Dr Dlain said, "Niall please lie on the bed and try to stay awake, I’ll give you ibuprofen for the headache, I think I know what’s causing this" She said, "I'll bring some equipment to check on the baby and to check your vitals, Harry please try to keep him awake"

Harry helped his sick boyfriend to find a comfortable position in the bed beside them, and it was pretty difficult, Niall’s headache was so strong now, to the point that every little move made it worse. Dr Dlain finally came back with a tensiometer and some pills, and the monitor they were so used to.

"Niall first of all I’m gonna check your body tension, when you’re pregnant it can go to dangerously high rank and that’s not good nor the baby or for you, that causes headaches and sickness, so that can be the cause" She explained, and after less than 5 minutes they discovered that, in fact, Niall’s body tension was really high.

"So what will you do to low it?" Harry asked, holding Niall's hand tightly, squeezing every few seconds to let him now he was there, he wasn't going anywhere.

"I’ll have to sedate you Niall, the only way to low your tension is with special medications, but I’ll have to look for ones that don’t affect the baby and this is an special pregnancy so we don't know which pills could help and which wouldn't so it's gonna take me some time searching them, and while the tension is still high it can cause convulsions and seizure, so to prevent that, I will sedate you, okay?, it won't hurt, you'll feel nothing, you can go to sleep when your body tells you to, it's okay".

Niall and Harry just nodded. Niall looked exhausted and pale, he was thankful he was finally able to let go and fall asleep.

"Harry you can stay here with him and have some sleep, if you need me just press that red button beside Niall’s bed"

"Okay, thank you" Harry found a perfect position in that small sofa and he fell asleep holding Niall's hand and praying to whoever that heard him for Niall and the baby to be okay, and safe, he wanted that more then anything.

-

A few hours later, at 7am to be exact, and after getting not too much of a comfortable sleep, Niall woke up feeling groggy and disoriented. The place smelled like something he couldn't pinpoint but that he didn't like at all, and when he saw Harry, sleeping with his mouth slighty open and a bit of drool on his cheek, lying in what seemed like a not so comfortable position beside him in the small and lanky bed, he remembered all that had happened the previous night. He just hoped he and the baby were fine and free to go soon, he wouldn't be able to stand that smell for long.

Noticing that Harry was stiring and yawning, while slowly opening his eyes, he showed him a small smile, to let him know he was feeling better, and as soon as Harry noticed Niall was awake he sat up and grasped Niall's hand tightly.

"Niall, babe, are you all right? how are you feeling?" he asked in a rush, Niall smiled.

"I'm fine, Haz, I feel way better though my back is really sore but nothing else, I'm fine"

In that moment, Dr Dlain got in the room and brightened up when she saw a very awake Niall, "Niall! It's good to see you awake, you didn't sleep too long but long enough to feel better I hope" she said smiling, "how is it going? are you feeling any better?"

Niall nodded before answering, "Yes, so much better, there's no cramps and my head doesn't hurt at all, it's just my back but I think it's more because of the bed or the position I slept in, but I'm sure feeling better"

"Well, I injected you a medicine not more than an hour ago, which helped reducing your tension levels and the fever, so that's why you feel fine now, I made some tests while you were out of it so you'll probably notice your arm is a little bit sore but don't worry, just a little blood samples we needed to make sure everything was fine, I also made an ecography right after I sedated you and the baby is perfectly fine, so this big scare just happened because of your body tension" she explained clamly to the nervous lads.

"And why did it happen I mean, what caused it, is he sick?" harry asked still worried about Niall's condition.

"No he's not, Harry, I can asure you he's not, he's just pregnant, and as I said last night it's a common thing that happens during the later months of the pregnancy and then it's gone when the baby is born"

"So this could happen again?" Niall asked.

"It could of course, if it happens once it can happen again but not if we prevent it with some pills I'll give you and if you don't trigger it, you need to rest and be relaxed, not move too much or lift any heavy stuff, don't stress, don't get angry, you just need to live the rest of the pregnancy peacefuly and with plenty of back massages and I'm sure it will not repeat" she said, "so Niall, this is the medication you’ll have to take for the rest of the pregnancy, one pill at mornings after breakfast, or before if your head hurts or there's dizziness, and one at nights before your last meal, don’t forget to take them everyday, even if you don't feel any sympton, we have to avoid at all cost another episode like this one, because it's our first time treating a male pregnancy and we don't know for sure if there are bigger chances of the body tension going too high"

"So, as long as I take the pills dutifuly and I'm calm, it probably won't happen again?"

"Yeah, you don't have to worry. Worrying stress your body and we don't need that right now, you need calmness and have a proper eight-hours sleep, if want, you can take little naps whenever you feel like it, if your back or your feet hurts, a good massage from your fiance it’s always a good help, also I'm not saying you can't go out and live your normal life, just try to not over-stress your body, don't run and no jumping, but walks are always welcome, you just need a little more rest than usual"

"And, what should alert us?" Harry asked, he wanted to be sure he asked all he wanted to know.

"Headaches, or chest pain, if you feel like you can't breathe properly, if you feel dizzy or if you throw up, you have to come here quickly, you did well by coming here last night and don’t doubt calling me if you suspect something’s wrong, and that’s it boys!"

They said their thanks and hugged the kind doctor because she was always so patient when it came to all the questions they had.

It was already 11am when they were about to leave the hospital after that hard night, they have called Louis before to ask him if he could go and pick them up because Harry was too tired to drive.

-

"Hello Nialler!" Louis approached them from where they were waiting for them beside his car "you scared us pretty bad last night, how’ya feeling?"

"I’m fine lads, I feel really better the doctor gave me some pills and told me to rest and stuff and I'm like really tired I just want to sleep with my perfect boyfriend by my side" he said hugging the curly haired boy that was blushing.

"Oh Niall! It’s too early to be that corny" Zayn joked messing with Niall’s soft hair, "but we're so relieved everything's fine" he said issing Niall's bump.

"Didn’t you know he’s corny and perky everyday?" Harry teased.

"He’s like the perfect girlfriend" Louis said joking.

"Shut up you idiots!" Niall said laughing at his friends antics.

"Lads it’s too early for teasing, let’s take this two love birds to their love nest" Liam said, smiling fondly at his friends. They were all crazy worried last night when Harry had called crying saying that something was wrong, so now, looking at them with big smiles on their faces, it made him feel so so happy to see it all would be all right.


	9. month 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the baby arrives!!!!!!  
> this is the last chapter and then i'll post a small fluffy epilogue  
> thanks for reading and for comments and kudos! i think this is the longest chapter so far

It's early on a cold november night and Harry and Niall are currently cuddling on the sofa while they watch a christmas movie. Harry had said it was too early to start with christmas things but Niall was always excited when this time of the year came, so he let it be.

He was lazily stroking Niall's nine months tummy, it was big, of course it was, but the baby wasn't moving too much, now it seemed like he slept during the night and was full of energy during the day. Niall was happy with the change, he can get a good sleep everynight if he finds the right position where his back doesn't bother him too much. 

It was nearing 11pm when Niall's phone buzzed on the bedside table and Harry rushed to pick it up, because Niall was in the bathroom downstairs and it would take him sometime till he managed to go upstairs.

"Hello?" 

"Hazza?" Louis' voice said through the phone, "hey man! It’s Louis, I swear I called Niall"

"Hi Lou, yes it's his phone but he's in the bathroom and it takes him like an hour to go up the stairs, you know"

"Oh, the baby is giving him trouble?"

"I wouldn't call it trouble, just the usual, his back hurts and his feet too because you've seen him, the belly is so big it's difficult for him to move too fast"

"I see, but he's good, yeah? No more scares since last time?" Louis' asked with a tiny bit of concern shown in his voice.

"Nope, he's fine, I hope it keeps on going like that, you know the due date is getting closer and he's scares something's going to go wrong," Harry sighs, "I can't tell him enough times that he'll be all right and so will the baby"

"Oh Hazza, he's bound to be scared, but actually I was calling you to talk about this, I know that tomorrow morning Niall has his last appointment, right?" he asks, and now Harry is curious.

"Yes, the last one before the baby arrives" he replies smiling.

"Well, Liam said that it would be a good idea to just hang out, all together after that. You know, to keep Niall happy and distracted from too being nervous, what’cha think?"

"Oh mate, that’s really kind! I will tell Niall and I’ll call you after the appointmet, deal? It really just depends on his mood"

"Sure, wait for your call Haz, have a good night"

"Thanks, night Lou"

 

-

 

The sun was high up in the sky the following morning. Harry was already half awake, watching Niall silently as he slept. Harry swears he had never felt more lucky and blessed in his life. He softly puts his hand on Niall's stomach and surely enough the baby starts kicking, not too hard but not too gently neither, and he chuckles when Niall groans.

"Harry, did ya' wake 'm up? I was sleepin'" he slurs, trying to roll on his side without moving too fast.

"Sorry, coudln't help myself, you just have a beautiful baby bump," Harry whispers on Niall's neck, and he lets a few minutes pass by in silence, he knows Niall is still half asleep but just the baby kicks are keeping him awake, he wished he coud let him sleep for the rest of the day because he knows how tired Niall gets lately, but he checks the clock and sees that they have less than an hour to meet Dr Dlain.

"Niall, babe? I really don’t wanna wake you but we will be late if we don’t get up right now" Niall just let out a sleepy groan, not even bothering to open his eyes. "C’mon Niall! Wakey Wakey!" he said tickling Niall softly not wanting to annoy him, he knew that Niall hated to be tickled at mornings.

"M’ tired" was Niall response, still not opening his eyes.

"I’ll give you five minutes, okay? We will be late Niall and it’s our last appointment, aren’t you excited? The last one before we just have to wait till our baby boy decides he wants to meet us too!" he smiled.

But when he looked down at Niall he found him frowning and clutching the sheets tight, “are you okay, Ni?”

Niall was feeling pretty dizzy that morning, he knew it when he finally opened his eyes and the light coming throught the window burned his still sleepy eyes and he let out a groan grabbing Harry’s hand tightly, he could feel the sickness coming.

"Dizzy" he answered rubbing his head.

"Oh babe, lay down again, I don’t want you to be sick, I’ll bring the meds right now, don’t move" He said kissing Niall’s forehead and went running downstairs looking for the pills that Niall needed so much. After a few seconds, Harry was back in the room, with a glass of water and two pills in his hand. "I’m back!"

"Are you Flash?" Niall joked at how fast Harry had returned.

"I prefer Superman, but okay"

Niall just laughed and hugged his boyfriend. “You’re my superhuman!” he whispered in his ear. And Harry didn’t want to break the moment, but Niall really needed his meds and they were already late. “Niall, the meds”

"Gimme!" he said, he really hated those pills, they were big and they left a nasty taste in his mouth, not to mention how hard it was to swallow them, but they made him feel better minutes after he had taken them.

After 20 minues, the dizziness finally left Niall’s body and he was able to stand up without losing control of his own body and he started to get ready to the last appointment they had before the birth of the baby.

To say they were nervous was an understatement.

 

-

 

"So Niall, this is the last appointment, right?" Dr Dlain asked to the boys as she sat in her usual seat.

"Yep!" Niall said playing nervously with his hands.

"I need you to lie in the bed for the last ultrasound, we have to check the baby’s position, and then I’m going to check out your body’s tension and your vitals" She said handing Niall the gown he had to wear everytime before an ecography. "How have you been feeling so far?" she asked.

"My back was protesting along with the baby last night, and sometimes my ankles hurts, oh and this past three mornings or so I’ve woken up feeling dizzy and sick, but the feeling goes away as soon as I take the meds! And the back ache goes away with Harry’s massages, and as you can se I’m as big as the planet! there's nothing else to say, really"

Dr Dlain laughed at Niall’s comparisson. “Well, first, I’m glad Harry’s hands help with the pain, most of the pregnant women complain about the back aches saying that no matter how many massages they have, the pain doesn’t go away, so consider yourself lucky!” she joked.

Harry just smiled taking that as a compliment.

"I’m still worried about the dizziness though, that shouldn’t be happening with the strong medication you’re taking, so I’m gonna pay special attention to that. And about your big belly, I can see it has lowered down, that means the baby is getting ready to get out of there, maybe that’s causing the pain in your back, but that’s completely normal!" She said showing them a reassuring smile.

The appointment was a little bit longer than others, basically because Niall’s tension was slightly high that morning and that wasn’t a good sign.

"Niall, you have to rest and take care of yourself, I know I've told you this a lot but don’t move to much, not too fast movements, I’m not saying you have to lay down all the time, but you have to reduce your activities so we prevent an early birth from happening"

A few other recommendations about the pills, the massages and the pain and she finally said “the labor can start any time by now, it can be today, it can be in two weeks, we just have to wait because the process starts when the baby feels ready to get out” she said “if the water breaks, you two have to stay calm and come here quickly, but it's okay to stay home till it breaks or till the contractions come every 5 minutes” she finished.

"How will be the birth?" Harry asked half curious, half scared.

"That depends on Niall’s body, if the tension keeps so high, it’s safer to do a c-section, but if everything goes fine, it can be a natural delivery"

After “Thank you’s” and “Take care’s” they left, with a funny feeling in their stomachs and both letting out a breath they didn’t know they were holding.

"Harry what if my tension is too high and something goes wrong?" Niall said in a tiny and scared voice that made Harry’s heart melt.

"Niall, taht's not gonna happen, I’m sure everything’s gonna be okay, you dont have to worry" he said grasping Niall's hand.

"But I’m so scared, I won’t do it right!" He said, his eyes filling with tears.

"You’ll be fine Niall, it’s normal to be scared, I’m scared too! But we’re not alone in this, I will be there for you and also will be the boys, you need to relax baby"

"What if you lose your hearing because of my screams?" Niall said, and Harry wasn’t sure if he was joking or if he was genuinely scared of Harry’s ears during the labor.

"Oh God Niall! You can scream all you want, you can hold my fingers till you break them I dont care! All that really matters is you and the baby to be okay" And Niall just sighed, looking down at the floor, he could feel his lower lip trembling a little, he felt so stupid for feeling so scared, because he knew Harry was right, he had nothing to be scared for, he wasn’t alone.

"If it makes you feel better, you can call your mom Ni, she can answer you questions and tell you things I dont really understand" Harry said and Niall nodded, he wanted to talk to his mom so bad, but it still felt awkward to talk about pregnancy with her.

Harry hated see Niall so scared and down, so he remembered what Louis had said when they talked, “Ni, the boys called me last night, they asked me if we would like to do something with them today”

"I dont know, I feel tired, can it be tomorrow? I honestly just want to lie down"

Harry nodded, "that's okay, I'll call Louis and tell them that tomorrow afternoon is fine, that way you can sleep and I don't have to wake you up early, yeah?" 

"Yeah" Niall replied, and Harry kissed his nose.

 

-

 

The next afternoon Louis and Liam picked them up, and Zayn joined them at the cinema where Liam insisted they needed to watch the new Disney movie. After that they went to buy some baby clothes because Zayn had said he hadn’t brought anything to his “baby nandos". When the night arrived and Niall was already feeling tired, they went to Louis’ flat, to watch some footie match that was playing in the TV. 

That's how the days passed by, Niall was getting more and more anxious, scared that the contractions would start at the least expected moment and Harry and the rest of the boys trying tu assure him that it will be all right.

A week after the appointment, Harry and Niall went to Liam's flat to watch the Ireland vs England match and eat some dinner together.

Niall and Louis were currently ‘fighting’ about who would be the winner when Niall felt a sharp pain in his lower stomach, it scared him but it didn't come back till like half an hour later, he couldn't pinpoint if it was just the baby kicking hard or the contractions but he decided to stay more quiet and sit on the sofa, not moving too much. Some minutes later he felt something wet in his pants and worried, he got up to go the bathroom leaving Louis speaking alone.

And that's when he saw it, his boxers were stained with something gross, sticky and with tiny bits of blood.

It hit him like a ton of bricks.

He got out of the bathroom, shaking and scared out of his mind.

He slowly made his way downstairs, not wanting to trigger any contraction and went back to the living room. With a blank expression in his face, he finally said.

"The baby is coming"

That made Harry drop the bag of chips he was eating and Louis turned around and Zayn stopped walking towards the kitchen, It was like the time was frozen for a minute till he felt a searing pain that amde him cry out and curl up on himself, trying not to fall to the ground, and Harry was there beside him in seconds, rubbng his back till the pain left him a bit shaken up.

“What do you mean the baby is coming?” Zayn asked clearly scared, after Harry had managed to lead him back to sofa.

“My water just broke and I think I've had like two contractions, I’m in fucking labor!” Niall said half shouting the last two words as another contraction hit him.

“Niall, Niall calm down! Come on just breath in and out, Harry and Zayn will go to take your stuff, Louis will go to get the car ready and I’ll stay with you but please stay calm!” Liam said trying to hide how scared he was himself.

They did as Liam said.

Harry stormed out of the flat with his heart in his throat, and Zayn by his side remembering him to stay calm for Niall’s sake, they were packing everything Niall would need at the hospital and Zayn was hardly trying to save him from a panic attack. Louis was already outside in the car waiting for his bandmates to come. And Liam was doing the hardest part.

Niall was almost faiting everytime a contraction hit him and Liam was trying his best to make him breath because he knew about Niall’s high tension and he knew that too much stress would put him on edge and in mortal situation.

After some minutes they were all inside the car, Louis driving fast, Zayn by his side in the front seat and Harry, Liam and Niall in the back, Niall in the middle and Harry at his left, Liam at his right. Both looking at the blonde boy who was completely pale.

“Guys I dont feel right” Niall said almost whispering, shaking his head as he tried to find a position where he didn't hurt.

“A contraction, babe?” Harry asked worried.

“No, I’ve only had four contractions so far” he said trying to keep his voice steady “it’s…it’s my chest I feel like I can't breathe properly and it hurts everytime I try to”

“Oh my god” Liam almost yelled, "just focus on us Niall, don't think about anything else, try to stay calm"

“Everything fine back there?” Zayn said turning in his seat to look at his three bandmates who were focused on Niall “fuck, guys, Niall is pale as a ghost you sure is okay?”

Niall shook his head.

“Louis we need to go faster” Liam said trying to hide how scared he actually was. He knew what was going on, Niall’s body was under too much stress and that was causing his tension go high again, he knew that if Niall didn't start to breath properly, he would have a seizure. “Niall listen to me, you need to breath, deeply and calm okay? Just breath, forget about the pain and the labor, just focus on your breathing, we'll be at the hospital soon and you'll have the baby in your arms in less time than you think”

“Im scared” Niall said shutting his eyes in pain “ahh!”

“A contraction?” Harry asked and Niall just nodded with tears leaking from his eyes even if he had them shut tight, grasping hard Harry’s hand.

“Niall breathe, please, come on” Harry said desperate when he saw Niall shaking.

“I- I just cant” he mumbled.

Everything happened too fast after that. Niall's eyes rolled backwards and he collapsed on top of Harry. Somehow luckily, he wasn't having seizure or anything too dangeruous like that, he just fainted, but still, this wasn't a good situation nor for the baby or for Niall.

As soon as the car stopped in front of the hospital’s main entrance, Liam got out of the car shouting at the top of his lungs, asking for a nurse or a doctor or _anyone_ to help them quickly. And it worked because after a few seconds a bunch of nurses were carrying Niall in a wheelchair and going with him inside the hoptital, towards the emergency room.

“Let me go with him!” Harry yelled at the nurse who carried Niall, “I’m his boyfriend, I need to stay with him, he needs me!” Harry cried, trying to follow the nurses.

“We need to stabilize him first Mr Styles, please wait here we will keep you informed of Mr Horan’s and baby’s state” one of them said closing the ER room’s door right on his face.

In that moment, Harry broke down, sobbing so loudly everyone around looked at him worriedly, Liam went over to hug him before Harry's knees went weak and he weeped loudly in his friend’s arms, muttering words they didn’t understand bacause of his hiccups. Harry felt like all of this was a nightmare, his biggest fear was somehting like this happening, Niall in a serious state without Harry by his side, and the fact that he didn't know what was happening made it worst. 

After what for Harry felt like an eternity, the very known and familiar face of Dr Dlain came out of the room approaching the four pair of eyes that were looking at her desperate for answers.

“How is he? Is he alright? Is the baby fine?” Harry asked in a rush, wanting nothing but to know that everyone was alright.

“Harry, Harry calm down! Niall is okay now, and he’s awake. We gave him strong medications that made his tension levels go back to normal, so he’s okay and he will be okay, so will the baby. I’ve checked his gape and he’s at 5cm of dilatation right now, so we just have to wait, he's still quite shaken up and in pain but he wants to see you all right now”

“So he wont have a c-section?” Harry asked, because he knew one of Niall's biggest fears was a bunch of doctors opening up his belly, it made him feel sick.

“No, he won't, im positive the baby will come out naturally, but this is a process when you don't know what's going to happen next, so we just have to wait how things go in the next few hours, I'll come over to check everything out every half an hour, but please calm down Harry, he needs you right now, he's already scared enough, he needs calmness” 

“Can we go and see him now?” Louis asked from behind, "Is that okay, I mean, if the four of us go to see him?"

“Sure you can! But please try to keep him calm and relaxed, the contractions will come more often now and he will need to change positions or walk a little, let him do whatever feels more comfortable or less painful for him, just remember him to breathe and call me if you need something” Dr Dlain said opening the door of Niall’s room “go, he's been asking for you guys since he woke up”.

“Thank you so much!” Harry said before entering the room.

His blond boyfriend was lying in a big hospital bed, with one hand in his stomach and the other grasping the sheets, clutching his eyes shut and letting out a painful whimper.

“Mate, when ya feel a contraction you need to breath, you can't keep holding your breath like that!” Liam said approaching the blonde.

“Do you think it’s easy?” Niall breathed trying to laugh.

“I’m sure it’s not, Nialler, but it’s not good for the baby if you stop breathing, i dont want you to scare us like you did in the car”

“Yeah sorry for that” he said smiling, relaxing at the fact that the contraction had finally stopped “Harry are you okay?” he asked when he saw his boyfriend standing awkwardly in front of him, trying not to cry “Harry? Answer me babe, is something wrong?” Niall's voice was shaky.

And Harry just broke down again, he started crying muttering words like _“you scared me”, “please don't ever leave me”, “I love you so much”_ , he was sitting at the end of Niall’s bed, with his hands pressed against his teary face.

Niall struggled to sit up, trying to comfort his crying boyfriend “Look who’s emotional now” he joked, wincing at how painful it was to be sitting “Harry you wont lose me, I’m okay, we are okay!” He said placing Harry's shaky hand on top of his belly, where the kicks where soft but constant.

“Don’t call me emotional, you were emotional for nine months straight!” he said wiping away the tears and smiled at how adorable Niall looked with his bright blue eyes wide open, "I love you"

“I love you too Haz, and just kiss me now because I need to lie down, this hurts!” he said laughing a little.”fuck, another one is coming, Harry come here, help me" he called out when it got too hard and too painful to stay still "ugh!” Niall moaned trying to lie down again “oh God!”

Harry didn’t say anything, he just sat closer to his lover and let him hold and clutch his fingers as hard as he wanted and needed, kissing his temple when the contraction was gone.

That’s pretty much how the hours passed.

Liam telling Niall to breathe in and out during every contraction, counting how much they lasted and how often they came. Zayn was comforting Niall, giving him small massages while saying comforting words. Louis just made stupid and silly comments that made everyone but Niall laugh. Harry didnt know what to do with himself, he just wanted to close his eyes and open them when everything had finished, he didnt want to see Niall in so much pain, he just wanted to see him fine, smiling, with a perfect little boy in his arms, he just wanted “the process” to be faster and less painful.

"Niall this is your third contraction in less than five minutes, is that normal?" Liam asked concerned.

Nine long hours had gone through and the last time a nurse had checked Niall, he was at 8cm of dilatation, and that was an hour ago.

"Do you think he’s finally at ten centimeters?" Zayn asked yawning, clearly tired and sleepy.

It was 6am. Harry and Niall haven’t sleept at all. An Liam, Louis and Zayn have taken turns to do it, Louis was the one who was sleeping now, snoring loudly in the sofa next to Niall’s bed.

"I don’t he’s at ten yet, it took him nine fucking hours to get eight centimeters, I don’t think in just one hour he had reached ten!" Zayn said.

"Ugh guys, this one hasn’t stopped!" Niall said grasping hard the sheets, he was sweating, he was tired, and he was so much in pain. "Oh Jesus! For fucks sakes make it stop!" he screamed. This one was definetely the worst. he wasn’t sure if it was another contraction or if it was another one that didn’t give him time to recover.

"Fuck! Harry make it go away! I can’t do this anymore, please" he whimpered, his tears were streaming down his cheeks and his hair was a mess. It just hurt too much, he didn't know for how long he would be able to handle it.

"Just breathe, babe, I know you can, you're doing it so well, just breathe slow and deep, you'll be all right" Harry said wiping the tears that were falling from Niall’s eyes "Liam go and call Dr Dlain" he said trying to stay calm, for the sake of Niall, it was obvious that the time of the birth was getting closer, if Niall's panting and screaming and crying was anything to go by.

"I need to…oh fuck! It hurts more if I’m lying down!" he cried.

"Do you want to sit? or walk a few minutes? we can try a bit of walking, yeah?"

Niall just nodded, he didn't care what they did, he just wanted to get out the bed and move his legs again now that the contraction seemed to finally leave him, he knew he just had a few minutes before another one hit him with double power, so he wanted to change his position before that happened.

And before Harry and Zayn could help Niall to get up, Dr Dlain arrived. “Hey boys! Liam told me that you’re having strong and frecuent contractions, Niall so I'm gonna check you again, maybe you’re ready!” she said showing a reassuring smile to a very nervous and scared Niall. “Well, you’re finally at nince centimeters so it think it will be really soon, you can walk or change positions while you don’t feel pain, that will help. Call me again if you need me, I'll be right in the next room, good luck Nialler, you're doing amazing” She said exiting the room.

"Help me get up before I die here!" Niall whimpered looking at his boyfriend. And Harry, Liam and Zayn helped him carefully to sit up and slowly stand up.

But he regreted moving as soon as he gave his first step. When a contraction hit him again, worst than the others. He was walking slowly trying to forget about it, but it seemed to get worst and worst with every little move, so he stopped beside the sofa where Louis was sleeping, who surprisingly hadn’t wokep up despite all the screams Niall had been doing.

"Guys stop!" he yelled.

"Another contraction?" Liam asked, ready to hold him tighter in case it got too bad.

Niall cried out in pain as answer, and Liam and Harry took that as a yes.

Somehow they managed to sit him in the bed again. Louis had finally woken up, very concerned to see a groaning and very tired Niall with a tear stained face and red puffy eyes that showed all the pain he was in.

"Oh mate, I'm so thankful I can't get pregnant! That looks painful!" he said, trying to joke but failing as Niall cried again. Harry sent him a glare trying to tell him to shut up and just stand up and help them with calming Niall down, it seemed like he was having the most painful contraction, Harry's heart broke with every tear and every whimper.

An hour or less after, Niall was finally pushing.

He reached ten centimeters quite fast and now he was trying so hard to control the pain and the breathing, while he pushed the baby out.

"Just get the baby out, I want him out already why does it hurt so much!" he yelled. "It’s so fucking painful, Harry!" he sobbed.

Zayn held his hand all the time. Liam was still telling him all the time to breathe and try his best to stay calm, giving him small massages in his back everytime he yelled out in pain. Louis was something like a cheerleader, he was trying to break the tension in the room with stupid things like “You go Niall!”, “Woho Niall you can do this we can see the head!” and just silly stuff like that. He wasn't even bothered by the nasty looks the nurses were giving him, he just wanted to make his Nialler smile, even for a second, it was too painful and heartbreaking to see him so torn.

Harry was doing his best to keep himself calm too. He was so scared that something ended up wrong, he was trying not to cry everytime Niall cried and yelled, he just focused on kissing Niall's forehead and stroking the hand Niall was grasping tightly, whispering sweet things like "you're so beautiful, you're doing it so great, you're so strong, it will be over soon, the baby will be here soon, stay strong for a bit more, you can do this".

It was harder than Niall had ever imagined it to be. He felt like he had been pushing for hours and the baby just wasn't coming out. But it was soothing to see the look of pure love and adoration on Harry’s face, he looked so adorable, scared, but still adorable. He just kept thinking about the future, about how happy they will be now that they’ll start a family, he thought about how happy they will be, and that gave him the strenght he needed.

He was focused on breathing, pushing, breathing, pushing, and repeat. Even when he tried his best not think about the searing, sharp pain that engulfed him, he couldn’t. It was like his stomach was being ripped apart. It hurt like hell because it seemed like the contractions weren't stopping, they just kept coming and Niall kept pushing, and finally everything stopped. He felt everything stop, he couldn't hear or see anything for second before he heard the cries of a healthy baby boy that Dr Dlain was holding.

He did it

They baby was finally with them.

It did hurt as fuck, but it was absolutely worth it. He opened his eyes to see Harry crying, holding the baby in his arms, being crowded by nurses and his bandmates that were dying to see the cute baby.

Harry rushed to Niall’s side, looking at him with nothing but love and admiration in his eyes. “It’s beautiful” he whispered “Niall I’m so proud of you, I love you” And they kissed, a long, deep kiss full of love before Harry handed the crying baby to Niall.

He stopped crying as soon as he was in Niall’s arms. Niall tried his best to just stop the tears but they weren't giving up. When he started talking, the baby opened his bright blue eyes for the very first time, “Hi baby Colin”. The baby was an exact copy of Niall. He had perfect blue eyes, a tiny nose and small pinky lips. But a mop of blonde curly hair filled his small head.

"Thank you for giving me a miracle" Niall said looking at Harry "I love you"

Harry had never smiled so big in his entires life.

They did it.

-

They spent that night at the hospital. Dr Dlain wanted to keep an eye on Niall, just beacuse of routine, because the baby was completely fine and healthy and fortunately, Niall’s tension was normal and he was free to go home the day after.

Baby Colin melted Louis, Liam and Zayn’ hearts. As soon as they saw the little baby sleeping next to Niall, who was also asleep. They fell in love with him. They took him so many photos and after they tweeted some of them to show the fans the cute little boy. Laughing when ten minutes later Colin James Horan-Styles was trending topic a few minutes after the first photos were posted.

Harry and Niall called their moms the night after Colin’s birth. Their mums, now grandmas, cried and jumped of happiness when they heard the news and promissed to go and visit the couple and stay to help them for a few days, till they settled down and Niall had slept more, because he still felt really tired.

They were happy. More than happy than words could ever explain.

And they felt completely blessed because after all, Colin was like an angel, sent just for them to light up their lives and make them completely happy.


	10. epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god it's finished!!!!!!!!!!  
> first of all thank you sooooooo much you stick up with me and read this story, thanks for all the lovely comments and kudos, thank you all so much i'll hopefully see you soon, probably i'll write some oneshots or stuff  
> thanks again!

When the doctors agreed that Niall and the baby should be fine and safe going home, they couldn't even began to explain you how excited and happy they felt.

Niall had to stay the night after Colin's birth, according to Dr Dlain it was just procedure, just basic routine, nothing to worry about. That night theit baby was allowed to sleep in the same room as Niall, in a small crib where nurses checked on him every two hours in case Niall was too sore or tired to get up and do it himself. Harry barely got any sleep that night. He was just amazed that the tiny little boy sleeping so peacefuly in that warm quilt of blankets was really his. His and Niall's. The feeling he got when he just looked at the baby was so strong he had to look away and breathe so he wouldn't burst into tears and wake Niall in the process.

The last thing he wanted was to disturb how peaceful Niall looked sleeping. Harry knew he was tired, more than tired, after being in labor for a good nine hours and then pushing for almost two he deserved all the sleep and rest and cuddles they could give him.

He had fallen asleep as soon as he got told that the baby was fine and both he and the baby were safe and healthy, no complications. He had slept for almost fifteen hours till the baby woke up around nine am crying so loud Harry jumped out of his seat. Niall was startled too, he sat up and tried to get out of the bed by himself because his heart felt like breaking everytime the baby cried.

"Niall, Niall, hey, where do you think you're going?" Harry said once he had stood up, walking towards the baby crib. He wanted to hold him and calm him down without any nurse helping him or telling him what to do. The baby would be with just him and Niall and he thought it was only logical if they learnt how to sooth _their_ baby.

"Colin's crying, I just want to check if everything's alright, maybe he's hungry" Niall mumbled, still half asleep.

"No, no babe, you stay there in the bed, I can let you hold him but you need to rest so stay there, I'll bring him to you" Harry said as Niall nodded.

As soon as Colin was in Niall's arms he calmed down and stopped crying. He stared at Niall with big watery and blue blue eyes, "God, he's so beautiful, Harry" Niall said, tearing up himself, "I can't believe he's finally here"

"I know, Ni, this is more than wonderful, thank you so much" He said, kissing Niall's cheek and stroking the baby's small head, making it look so _little_ in comparisson. "You're a miracle little Colin" he tried not to cry but failed as Niall looked up at him with nothing but pure love in his eyes. He couldn't help but feel like this is where he belongs. With Niall holding Colin and him holding Niall. This is his home.

 

-

 

Later that morning Dr Dlain told them that they finally could go home, before giving them some recommendations about how to hold safely the baby and how to feed him properly, she send them out with a hug and a big smile.

As soon as they got home it felt even more surreal.

The baby's room was full and ready with everything they would need and when Niall opened the door to let Harry, who was holding a sleepy Colin close to his chest, in, he didn't want to let go of the tiny boy just yet

They were finally a family and the happiness they felt in their hearts had no comparisson.It was truly overwhelming because they have a child now, their child, someone who will make their lives so much brigther and better. Nothing could ever ruin the happiness that's drowning any other emotion.

Maura and Anne were helping them a lot, not to mention Louis, Liam and Zayn. It was incredible that everytime Harry called them saying something like “Colin cried the whole night, I slept a few hours but Niall didn’t, come here please!” and they were there in a matter of seconds, cuddling with the little baby that fit perfectly in their arms, they loved him so much, and they took care of him like he's the most precious baby in the world (because he is).

They knew that every single moment was unique and they need to enjoy it, because babies grow up really fast and they had to love every second they can have with him, even when they had a restless night, or when they felt like they have changed a billion of diapers and prepared a billion of bottles of milk, they were happy with the moment they both were living, because Harry never imagined being a father at his age, and being happy with was even better, because he loved him, and he loved Niall with all the love he had in his heart, the little baby is his arms was a miracle, and the boy sleeping in that bed was his boyfriend, his fiancé, his entire life had changed and even when it was a bit overwhelming, he had never felt so happy.

They felt blessed every second.

Like when Niall made weird faces and Colin exploded in giggles and when Harry showed him his bottle of milk and he clapped his little hands excitedly because it seemed like he had Niall’s appetite.

Everytime they looked at their baby their eyes shined more than the sun, and Colin looked at them with his adorable big blue eyes, those were the moments they realised that everything was worth it, after a crazy day or a sleepless night, seeing Colin there, with them, warmed their hearts.

-

Harry had never felt so nervous in his life. His hands were clammy and his fingers were shaking and he couldn't stay still for a second. The day he had been waiting for too long had finally arrived. He was going to marry Niall, and they are gonna live together for the rest of their lifes, it was really happening.

A feeling of happiness mixed with nerves went through his whole body every time he thought about it.

"Baby you need to get ready, you dont want to be late for Niall!" Harry’s mom said from behind the closed door of the bedroom, he opened it to let his mum in because nobody knew how much he needed her there at the moment.

"Yes mom, I’m just- I can’t believe this is happening, I have a family, I’m getting married today! It's so incredible, I'm like waiting for someone to pinch me and wake me up from this dream and that I wake up in my bed in Holmes Chapel and that the past four years of my life weren't real, I can't believe this is my life, mum"

"I know how you’re feeling baby, and I can't even begin to tell you how proud and how happy and excited I feel for you both and my little Colin, but please Harry, now it’s not the time for emotional talks, you need to get ready at this very moment, we can't start a wedding without you there!" Anne laughed and kissed Harry's forehead, leaving him alone in the big bedroom, _their bedroom_ Harry said to himself.

He couldn't help but feel absolutely hopeful and excited about their future. He's always thinking of how wonderful will it be. When they take Colin to Mullingar for the first time and Niall can take them to the lake where he spent his younger years. Can't wait for him to start walking, talking, running around the house while Harry runs after him with a diaper in his hands while Niall's laughter lights up the entire flat.

He can't wait for Colin's first birthday, can't wait to take him to several shopping centers and tell him he can go choose whatever he wants, and he'll buy them some pair of tiny Converse for his tiny feet and he can already imagine how will it be those sunday mornings, waking up and going to Colin's room to find him quietly playing with his toys and whisper in his little ear they should surprise dadda Niall and make him a delicious breakfast and Harry just can't fucking wait to bake cookies with him and throw cookie dough at each other and then kissing all of it off his flushed cheeks and then carrying Colin upstairs and helping him up on the bed and watching as he bounces on top of Niall and tries to tickle him everywhere his tiny arms can reach out and Niall laughing pretening he's still asleep till Colin gives him a big kiss on his cheeks and they cuddle for a bit, all together in the bed that they especially bough so they all can fit in there comfortable.

Harry can't wait for the future, but he also can't wait for the clock to reach 6pm and go to the church and seeing Niall, looking flawless and pretty and hot in his suit with family and close friends there, and he wants to kiss him everywhere and thank him for giving Harry such a big reason to wake up every morning.

Harry gets up from the bed and starts getting ready for the best day of his life.

-

"Niall for fuck's sake, you look great, now let’s go, are you seriously going to be late even on your wedding's day?!" Liam says as he very much impatiently waits for Niall to decide he looks nice and attractive enough to get out of the flat and go to the church.

"Liam I dont need to look just great, I need to be perfect tonight!" He replies back.

"But you can go with your pajamas on and you’ll still look perfect for Harry, so stop wasting time and let's go" Liam says as he sits on the bed.

"Stop hurring me up and help me with this fucking tie, I swear I forget how to knot it when I'm in a rush" Niall tries to laugh but it comes out shaky and he tries to hide his trembling hands from Liam. He doesn't want anyone to know he's nervous as fuck. Because this is it. This is the day he's been looking up for since Colin's birth, the little baby is four months old now and he has Niall's eyes and Niall's nose but he deffinitely has Harry's curly hair and his chin. He's a miracle. And Niall has said and thought that so many times but he doesn't care. He will never get tired of saying it. Will never get tired of taking pictures of the tiny buddle of joy while he does silly cute things like falling asleep with his mouth slighty open and Niall can't stop talking about him neither. 

When Sean calls or when Simon calls, he always spends al least ten minutes talking about how perfect his son is because even at this point he still can't believe is real, that the little boy who is currently getting ready for the big day too was really inside his belly and he felt him and he talked to him and he loved him even when he hadn't seen his face all those months before.

Niall is so so happy, the happiness is stuck in his throat and in his lungs and his body and he can't put it into words but it's the most wonderful feeling ever.

"Niall? Hey mate if you're done daydreaming and smiling like a dork you have a wedding to attend" Liam smiled at his best mate who obviously was thinking about Colin, when wasn't he?

"Where’s Colin?" Niall asked as he put on his shoes.

"He’s with Louis and Zayn, he looks so cute with the outfit you choose for him"

"You left my baby alone with those two freaks? Liam what’s wrong with you?" Niall said joking and Liam just laughed, he knew Niall was nervous and he was just trying to hide it.

"Ok, you’re ready, now we need to leave"

Niall nodded and took a deep breath, ready to face whatever life threw at him and ready to embrace the future however it came because he has Harry and he has Colin and he's never felt so strong in his life till he's got the two of them. He's happy. More than happy, but he doesn't think the right words to describe how happy he is are invented yet.

-

There were around 30 people at the wedding, it wasn't a lot of people because they wanted it to be really private and simple, with just their families and they closest friends.

Harry was standing at the end of the church’s hall, bitting his nails as he looked at the clock and realised that Niall was 5 minutes late, he smiled at the fact that his boyfriend was always late, no matter the occasion.

Finally he heard the piano playing the song they had chosen, _their song_ and he looked up in time to see Niall walking towards him, looking perfect and absolutely fit but also really adorable and pretty, looking just like Niall, _his_ Niall, with Liam, Louis and Zayn walking behind him, one of them holding a sleeping Colin in his arms.

Harry didn’t realise but he had some tears rolling slowly down his cheeks. Tears of happiness, of course, because that was when it hit him like a ton of bricks, seeing his three best friends, his boyfriend and his son, in his wedding day, it made him truly realise that he had a whole new different life now, and he wouldn’t change a thing.

Niall was in front of him in no time, staring at him with his bright blue eyes shining with a love so pure Harry felt the need to kiss him and never stop.

"You look so hot" Niall whispered.

"Not as hot as you" Harry whispered back, both chuckling because that was their way of saying _I'm so nervous but so happy, I love you so much_

They both giggled quietly while the ceremony finally begun.

-

"And now, you can kiss the groom"

Their lips crashed with such a big passion and love that they felt like fireworks instead of butterflies were exploding in their stomachs.

And all the people who were watching the couple started a round of applauses, a standing ovation as Niall and Harry held his hands and walked slowly out of the church, with their best friends at their side hugging them and showing how happy they were for them, with their moms crying of happiness because their sons were the proof that the true love does exist, and baby Colin looking like a perfect little angel curled comfortably in Niall’s arms, watching without understanding that his parents had joined their lives forever, not noticing yet how important he was in the family.

-

It was all happiness in Niall’s and Harry’s lifes. There's no other way to say it.

Colin was growing up pretty fast and soon he was taking his first wobbly steps and saying his very first mumbled words.

Niall and Harry had found a way to take care of him while keep on going with the band, recording for a new album and then touring when Colin was around a year old, both of them and the boys excited to have a little boy to spoil with gifts and balloons and toys in every country they went to.

And everything was just perfect. 

The first time Colin went to Ireland he got sick, because damn if the weather wasn't cold, he was just six months by the time and Maura made sure she did all the home made receipts she used to do for Niall when he was a baby and got sick.

Harry and Niall were a panicky mess because it was their first time taking care of their sick little baby and Niall felt guilty as fuck because he felt like this was his fault, feeling like he should have just waited for Colin to be a little older so his inmune system got stronger enough to handle Mullingar's weather.

At the end it was more panic than tears because Colin got better less than a week after, just having a bit of fever and constant cough but nothing else. They all were relieved and calmer because every day they were getting a little bit more of experience at this, and they were lucky to have Maura and Bobby there because they didn't feel so lost with them there.

Every day was a new day and every day Colin did something new, something different, like sitting by himself without someone holding his head or starting to crawl under the kitchen counter, or that time he surprised them by getting up on the biggest sofa by himself without falling over.

Those were little things, little moments in their lives that for any other person would look insignificant or stupid but for them meant the world.

Colin was their world, their universe. The tiny bright sun in the middle of the solar system they built themselves. 

They felt at the top of the world and this time it had nothing to do with selling out arenas or getting important awards, now their happiness didn't depend on material things, now they were married and they were there with their miracle sleeping peacefully in their arms, and they would never, ever change a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH GOD!!!!!!  
> yeah wll, that was all  
> thank you all so much again, im really thankful if you really read this story, i know its not the best one but i wrote it because there's a serious lack of mpreg chapteres stories and i wanted to do it myself
> 
> sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in this or any other chapter. i dont speak english because its not my first language but i know thats not a excuse so im gonna read this again tomorrow morning and fix any mistake
> 
> thanks again, have a lovely day!


End file.
